


Tabú y otras cosas de color azul.

by Belavier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, This story is in spanish, Unhealthy Relationships, breves menciones sobre Greg y Rosa, breves menciones sobre Lapidot, breves menciones sobre Pearlrose/Pink Diamond, sex with and without feelings, translate in your native lenguage if you want to read
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belavier/pseuds/Belavier
Summary: THIS STORY IS IN SPANISH! TRANSLATE TO YOUR NATIVE LENGAUAGE IF YOU WANT TO READ!Lo que estaban a punto de hacer podía considerarse tabú. ¿Y qué no lo es hoy en día?La depresión es un tabú.Las relaciones tóxicas son un tabú.Las drogas son un tabú.Y, sobre todo, el amor. El amor es el peor tabú de todos.Pero cuando Perla posaba sus ojos celestes sobre el mar en caos que eran los ojos de la chica de pelo azul, Lapis Lazuli se daba cuenta de que la palabra tabú era demasiado suave como para describir este sentimiento...





	1. El azul no es un color cálido.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with this fandom!  
A great reminder:   
This story is in spanish because I am a non-native speaker and my english is very bad.   
If you want to read this story, translate the page to your native lenguage. I know the translator is bullshit, but at last, it is understandable.  
Enjoy de first cap!

**“Siento cómo me desplomo cada vez que me miras así. No es una sensación agradable. Es como si me hundiera en el fondo del mar. Sólo veo oscuridad cuando estoy cerca de ti, mucha. La oscuridad es mala, es tóxica; y lo terrorífico es que me gusta que me engulla poco a poco. Me gusta que me haga sentir como si fuera miserable”.**

**“Eres azul. Nunca antes un color tan cálido me había hecho sentir tan frío”.**

Lapis Lazuli se despertó de su pesadilla. Primero le entró un escalofrío justo por la espina dorsal, hasta atravesar su cabeza. Fue un pinchazo repentino; después abrió los ojos.

No estaba en Jersey, en un piso que apestara a tabaco, alcohol y sudor por todas partes. En una cama arrugada con sábanas desgastadas y llena de pelusas. No veía su móvil en una mesilla arañada por el roce contra la pared despintada, como solía suceder cuando despertaba.

Estaba en un sitio diferente, en uno mucho más acogedor y tranquilo... y olía a rosas. Era un olor agradable que se asomaba por la ventana abierta, más allá del campo de rosas plantadas en un jardín que tan solo sabía que existía hace dos meses.

Era verano, hacía una calor horrible y aún así lo único que podía sentir era frío. Estaba en un sitio cálido, pero estaba helada.

Se restregó los ojos para poder ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba. No era algo fuera de lo común: sus manos palparon el colchón blando y las mantas suaves. Estaba tumbada en la cama más acogedora del mundo, en una cama donde podían caber dos personas perfectamente.

Soltó un suspiro largo y miró a su derecha. Y ni si quiera le tomó un segundo para confirmar que en la cama sí que era posible que cupieran dos personas.

Estaba a su lado la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, vestida con nada más que una camiseta de manga corta de color azul que ella misma le había prestado; y ropa interior de color celeste, tal y como eran sus ojos.

Lapis se inclinó un poco para verla mejor en la oscuridad de la noche. Siempre se las había arreglado para adaptarse a ella, de modo que no le suponía problema ver cómo esa chica de pelo rosado y corto sollozaba débilmente en sueños mientras su respiración podía rozar la muñeca de Lapis. En la cama podían caber dos personas, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para que no notara a la chica tan cerca.

La Luna reflejaba por la ventana la piel blanca de la muchacha, cosa que a Lapis le pareció arte (nunca llegaría a decir eso en voz alta). Era una piel tan brillante que Lapis no pudo evitar levantar su mano derecha para acercarse a ella.

Al principio dudó en hacerlo, pues podría despertar a la chica, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que su mano recorrió sola el brazo más cercano que tenía la muchacha de piel blanca.

Era tan suave como las sábanas de la cama, y a Lapis le encantaba. Frotó cuidadosamente el brazo de la chica, admirando mientras su cara, pasando después a los hombros y a su nuca; rozando los pelos rebeldes y más cortos que tenía.

Quizá debió parar ahí, pero su instinto la guió hasta su cara. ¿Cuan desquiciado sería el ser humano si no pudiera tener el sentido del tacto? El ciego no sabría ni vivir sin esa bendición.

La cara de la muchacha debería de haber sido esculpida por Miguel Ángel. Era una inspiración.

Lapis sonrió ante su pensamiento. Ahuecó su mano en la mejilla de la pelirosada y empezó a acariciarla con su dedo pulgar. La chica empezó a ruborizarse, y en ese momento Lapis sabía que iba a despertarse.

“Eres hermosa”, susurró, antes de darse cuenta de que se empezó a ir por las ramas.

Apartó su mano de la chica y se volvió a tumbar en su parte de la cama. Suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos... necesitaba fumarse un cigarro.

Sabía que no debería pensar así, sabía que no era bueno que eso sucediera de cualquier forma. Pensaba que soñando despierta estaba enferma, y quería dejar de hacerlo.

Intentó levantarse para salir a la terraza cuando una mano la agarró de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

“No te vayas”. Dijo en medio de un susurro apenas audible.

Lo malo es que Lapis sí que lo oyó.

“No me voy a ninguna parte”. Respondió la peliazul con ojos cansados. “Sólo voy a la terraza a fumar”.

“No”. Le replicó la muchacha de piel brillante. “No estoy lo suficientemente despierta ahora mismo, pero te juro que como hagas fuerza para soltarte no vuelves más a esta casa”.

Lapis rodó los ojos ante el comentario. El drama que siempre creaba le hacía parecer una cría, pero lo malo era que se temía que si Lapis salía a fumar, probablemente no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Se escaparía como tantas noches había hecho durante ese verano.

“Yo...” La chica pelirosa no le dejó terminar la frase. Se levantó de su sitio y la abrazó por la espalda.

Lapis estaba sentada al borde de la cama, y temía que si se levantaba la muchacha empezaría a abrazarla todavía más fuerte. “Perla...”

La chica no respondió, se quedó apoyando su cabeza en la espada de Lapis; allí donde yacía una cicatriz proveniente de un pasado tenebroso.

Perla... su nombre era digno de como siempre lucía.

Se quedó observando esa cicatriz, respirando cada vez más ondo mientras Lapis intentaba no sucumbir a la calma que le estaba dando que la chica rozara su respiración en su espalda.

“Aún no ha terminado el verano, ¿verdad? Aún falta un mes...” susurró Perla. Sólo era capaz de mantener sus ojos en la cicatriz que resquebrajaba la espalda de la peliazul. Lo malo de todo ello es que tampoco supo contenerse.

Empezó a besar su espalda, primero con un pequeño roce de sus labios. Lapis no pudo evitar contener la respiración debido a la reacción de la chica. Su mente decía que la detuviera, pero no quería que eso sucediera... estaba siendo demasiado tierno y acogedor.

Perla posó una mano en un brazo de Lapis mientras rodeaba a la chica por la cintura. La pegó más a ella para que le fuera más cómodo alcanzar la espalda de Lapis con sus labios.

Lapis agarró el brazo que Perla había dejado alrededor de su cintura. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Perla siguió dando picos, primero en la fina línea que dibujaba la columna vertebral de Lapis, desde la mitad de su espalda; después empezó a besar sus omóplatos, alrededor de su cicatriz. Intentó no tocar con sus labios su sujetador deportivo, nada más que quería rozar su piel.

Perla notó lo contorneada que era la espalda de Lapis debido a cómo se le notaban los huesos en ésta. Era como ver cada detalle de una escultura griega. Ella había visto muchas veces cómo Lapis movía su cuerpo haciendo que se notara muchísimo la columna vertebral cuando se agachaba o marcando sus omóplatos cuando se estiraba. A Perla eso le fascinaba. Eran detalles que muy pocos observaban cuando veían a alguien que les atraía.

Perla era muy observadora para esas cosas, y le encantaba cómo destacaba la espalda de Lapis por encima de todo lo demás.

Los besos de la pelirrosa se posaron el los hombros de Lapis, y esta miró de reojo cómo se acercaba a su cuello.

“Lapis...” Susurró Perla mientras se alejaba del cuello de la peliazul. Lapis detestó eso al segundo. “Date la vuelta. Quiero verte”.

Lapis no quería hacerlo. No quería que Perla viera lo que le estaba haciendo. Era algo increíble pero a la vez terrorífico...

“No quiero...”suplicó Lapis. Sabía que estaban pasando una larga y fina línea que estaba a punto de romperse, y no quería ser ella quien hiciera eso.

“No quiero que tengas miedo de esto, Lapis. No vamos a hacernos daño si esto pasa” Le dijo la chica de piel brillante. Lapis no quería escucharla, no otra vez.

Lapis se deshizo del agarre de Perla y se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Aún seguía dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

Sólo había bastado un roce para que todo esto sucediera y Lapis estaba empezando a arrepentirse por ello. Quizá tendría que replantearse hacer eso casi todas las noches que pasaba con ella en su habitación mientras sus padres dormían tres habitaciones más allá del pasillo superior.

Estaba por recoger sus cosas e irse cuando notó la mirada de Perla en su sien.

“Tú también eres hermosa” Susurró.

Lapis soltó un suspiro muy largo. No tendría que haber dicho eso...

La peliazul se dio la vuelta y miró a Perla a los ojos.

Perla notó cómo le brillaban con la luz de la Luna pasando por la ventana abierta. La brisa veraniega hacía que algunos mechones de su pelo le dieran en la cara y le rozaran esas mejillas tan ardientes que tenía en ese momento. Era cierto, Lapis también era hermosa, incluso cuando miraba a Perla como si estuviera a punto de hacer la cosa más horrible del mundo.

“Ven aquí. Quédate conmigo” Dijo Perla mientras extendía los brazos. Lapis no se lo pensó dos veces; ya era demasiado tarde.

La peliazul se sentó en su regazo sin tocarla lo más mínimo. Perla puso sus manos en su cintura mientras seguía mirando sus ojos azules. Éstos eran demasiado cálidos, pero no lo suficiente como para reflejar lo fríos que se sentían.

Perla empezó a rodear su espalda mientras Lapis posaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Perla.

Comenzaron a acariciarse con las manos, abrazándose lo más fuerte posible para no caerse, para no soltarse. Lapis tiró un poco de la camiseta de Perla debido al afecto que sentía. La chica de piel brillante la estaba haciendo sentir como si no fuera un monstruo, y eso le reconfortaba.

Desde aquel beso que se dieron hace una semana, nunca antes se habían puesto tan tiernas la una con la otra. Esta era la primera vez que Lapis se sentaba sobre Perla, la primera vez que decidían hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Seguramente se lo habían planteado varías veces, y podían intuirlo de vez en cuando, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo. Era demasiado tabú, demasiado imprudente... Quizá tendrían que haber dejado que ocurriera mucho antes, porque lo deseaban como nada en este mundo.

Tenían miedo, sobre todo Lapis.

Perla tenía su cara sobre la clavícula de Lapis, y con cada respiración podía sentir el olor que desprendía la chica de pelo azul. Era maravilloso.

Lapis tenía su cara enterrada en el pelo de Perla, esnifando su aroma a rosas. También era maravilloso. Agarró su pelo suavemente para acariciarlo y tocarlo.

Se separaron después de sentirse. Esto no era lo más apropiado y lo sabían, pero aún así continuaron.

Perla miró a Lapis como si estuviera viendo un plato de macarrones con queso, al menos eso es lo que decía Amatista cuando notaba que la pelirosa miraba demasiado a la peliazul. Se rio ante tal comentario el día en que por fin se lo soltó, y no pudo dejar de pensar a lo que se refería. No desde que veía a Lapis salir de la piscina de su casa con un bañador ajustado mientras se escurría el cabello con las manos; con la luz del sol reflejando en su piel morena y esbelta.

Perla nunca pensó que podría sentir una sensación tan reconfortante cada vez que veía cosa semejante.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Lapis mientras daba pequeños besos en su clavícula. Entró sus dedos por debajo de su top mientras intentaba buscar su cara en ese mar de besos que le estaba dejando desde la clavícula hasta el cuello.

Lapis no podía dejar de respirar rápido. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de aquella sensación que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía. Esa sensación tan agradable que parecía irreal.

Seguía sujetando el cabello de Perla mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de la muchacha más alta. Después abrió los ojos para ver cómo la pelirrosa rozó sus labios entre la fina línea de sus pechos. Se separó un poco de ella para ver cómo de concentrada estaba, y juró que nunca antes nadie había admirado con tanta dulzura sus pequeñas imperfecciones.

Perla subió la cabeza para mirar a Lapis y ver un brillo familiar en sus ojos. Sabía que iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento, pero aún así no dejó de mirarla con la ternura con la que lo hacía. Notaba como Lapis pasó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y su cuello para acariciar su piel, tal y como lo había hecho hace unos minutos, cuando estaba dormida.

Lapis contuvo las lágrimas. No era capaz de pensar en cómo una persona pudiera ser tan amable y cariñosa con ella, no después de todo lo que había hecho, y después de todo lo que podría hacerle a Perla. Nunca pensó que podría ser admirada por nadie, ni siquiera podía pensar eso de su madre. Ya la había dado por perdida hace mucho tiempo. Pero Perla era diferente; Perla veía algo en Lapis que ni siquiera ella podía ver en si misma. Y eso, en cierto modo le asustaba.

Cuidadosamente, Lapis levantó los brazos para que Perla le quitara el sujetador deportivo. Se lo quitó despacio y con calma, como si temiera hacerlo mal. Lapis no se inmutó ante ello, al fin y al cabo, esperaba que eso pasara. Sin darse cuenta llevaba esperándolo desde que la conoció. Y no había noches que pasaba en vela pensando en cómo le haría sentir a la chica mientras hacían el amor en algún sitio. Muchas veces se lo imaginó en una cama, otras pocas se lo imaginó en la playa sobre la arena rocosa mientras escuchaban el movimiento de las olas. Probablemente pensó mil maneras distintas durante aquellos dos meses que habían pasado juntas, y a veces le hacía pensar que estaba enferma.

Pero ahí estaba, medio desnuda delante de una persona que parecía quererla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con nada más que un pantalón corto azul oscuro, en mitad de lo que sería una larga y acogedora noche.

Perla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no por ver a Lapis desnuda de cintura para arriba delante de ella, sino por la reacción de la chica más pequeña al saber que ya se habían visto sin ropa antes. Quizás para llamar la atención de la otra, quizás porque pensaban que las amigas tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacer eso. Pero lo que no sabían era que mirar de reojo mientras una se cambiaba justo delante era algo que no solían hacer las amigas.

Perla no miraba la figura de Lapis expuesta para ella. Sólo era capaz de mirar la perfección de la cara de la muchacha, lo cual era irónico. Tenía a la chica más bella semidesnuda delante de ella y no era capaz de ver nada más que su cara. Ver qué expresiones ponía ante lo que estaban haciendo, ver cómo reaccionaba si hacía algo que no debía hacer. Perla sabía que ésta iba a ser una ocasión especial y no quería desperdiciarla por un movimiento tonto.

Lapis ahuecó sus manos en las mejillas de Perla para atraerla hacia ella, aún con lágrimas a punto de derramarse de sus párpados. Perla apretó la cintura de Lapis y la pegó más a ella.

Primero rozaron sus labios, temiendo que alguna de las dos fuera a hacer algún movimiento brusco. Sus respiraciones empezaron a volverse más rápidas. Cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación del comienzo y después chocaron sus labios.

Esta era la segunda vez que se besaban, pero no fue el típico beso tierno que se da una pareja de amantes al empezar. Este beso era más intenso, más necesitado que cualquier otra cosa. La chica peliazul era la que más lo necesitaba mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas...

Mientras Perla pedía entrar en el interior de Lapis, ésta no podía dejar de pensar cómo, desde que se conocieron, pudieron llegar hasta este punto de la historia.


	2. Traumas y otras cosas de color azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate to your native lenguage with the Google translator if you want to read!
> 
> ¡Estaré actualizando entre semana más o menos si veo que esto funciona y me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Lapis se convenció de que no volvería a pisar nunca más el lugar en que se encontraba.

Se levantó de la cama mugrienta en la que estaba descansando y cogió un par de bolsas de basura guardadas en un cajón de la cocina. Metió en ellas todo lo que necesitaba: algo de ropa mezclada con prendas que ni si quiera sabía si eran suyas, maquillaje, algo para asearse de camino hacia su destino y lo que era más importante; agua y comida. Esto último lo metió en su mochila y se cargó encima la bolsa de basura con la ropa.

Algo irónico sobre la forma de pensar de Lapis era que sabía perfectamente que había una maleta pequeña justo dentro del closet en frente de la cama de la habitación en la que llevaba prácticamente cinco años durmiendo... Detestaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con aquella masa de pelo blanco desnuda que estaba acostada a su lado en la cama, de modo que le resultó una mejor opción agarrar una bolsa de basura que, para bien o para mal, metafóricamente se suponía que iba a sacarla de allí.

Por un segundo Lapis se frotó la cabeza y respiró profundamente antes de salir del dormitorio. Olía a tabaco por todas partes y se mezclaba con el sudor que quedaba impregnado en la habitación... Era una sensación que a Lapis siempre le había resultado desagradable, y pensó para sí misma que, con suerte, nunca más volvería a pisar ese lugar para volver a oler ese hedor.

Lo malo es que sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a pasar.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, pasó la cocina no sin antes saquear la nevera; y cruzó el salón.

“16, 17, 18...” Contó los pasos que había dado hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

18\. 18 pasos hacían falta para pasar desde el dormitorio hasta la salida. Esos 18 asquerosos pasos eran los únicos que tenia que dar para librarse de la oscuridad.

Vaciló un instante antes de abrir la puerta, Lapis sabía que algo se le olvidaba. Claro que no era algo que no tenía que ser meramente importante y necesario para ella, pero en estos últimos años es lo único que prácticamente la ha ayudado a mantenerse con vida, y como si todo se le hubiera iluminado, se acordó de su paquete de cigarrillos en la mesa del salón. Dio media vuelta y los agarró firmemente cuando los alcanzó, se apoyó mejor la bolsa de basura en las espalda y levantó el dedo del medio para darle una despedida gratificante al infierno del que estaba a punto de salir.

**sss**

Unos pasos cansados se hacen paso hacia su destino. Había estado caminando más de una hora para alejarse lo más posible de la oscuridad. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para parar un rato a descansar en algún bar de carretera sin molestar absolutamente a nadie.

Desde que cogió un taxi para que la dejara a las afueras de la ciudad, lo único que había estado haciendo era andar por la carretera para llegar a su destino. El dinero que le robó a la masa gigante de pelo blanco antes de irse iba a gastárselo en algún medio de transporte para no tener que estar andando por una carretera desierta y oscura durante un día entero, pero en ese momento le estaba pareciendo una idea increíble el meterse en un bar que había divisado unos cuantos metros antes a gastárselo en alcohol. No estaba dispuesta a andar de noche y a oscuras en medio de la nada, de modo que pensó hacer lo que muchas veces había hecho antes dentro de algún sitio para no tener que volver al lugar de donde se largó.

Cuando por fin llegó al bar, se apoyó en la puerta de entrada para descansar y poder ordenar mejor sus ideas.

“Muy bien Lapis” Dijo sacándose el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón para mirar la hora. “Son las dos de la mañana y no tienes a nadie que te pueda ayudar, genial. Vale, piensa” Se frotó la sien con la mano que no cogía la bolsa de basura. “No puedes pasar la noche fuera, así que entra, pide alcohol y aguanta hasta que te echen de allí por la mañana. Es fácil, si puedes consumir, te quedas; no es nada nuevo para ti.” Se repitió a si misma en voz baja. “Cuando se haga de día, haces autostop y se acabó, no es tan difícil.”

Lapis siempre se las había arreglado para ir hacia donde quería ir cada vez que huía del infierno. No era nada nuevo para ella el tener que hacer cosas como estas para conseguir no quedarse tirada en la calle. Además de no poder tener ni si quiera una navaja para poder defenderse si le ocurría algo. Se le habían olvidado en la casa de la que se largó.

Cuando entró al bar la mayoría de los que estaban allí gritando y bebiendo se pararon a mirarla. Algunos eran moteros y otros estaban demasiado borrachos como para distinguir cómo eran, todos mirándola como si quisieran acabar con ella en el momento en el que entró. Claro que Lapis se repitió a sí misma que las apariencias engañaban, de modo que empezó a andar hasta la barra con cara de indiferencia. Los demás dejaron de prestarle atención en el momento que vieron que no eran capaz de intimidarla con la mirada.

**sss**

Todo lo que pasó esa noche fue demasiado lento para su gusto.

Lo primero que Lapis hizo nada más sentarse en la barra fue pedir una cerveza, después se fue al rincón más alejado del bar, donde nadie pudiera mirarla o hablar con ella. No estaba de humos para que eso pasara.

Para su mala suerte, muchos se acercaron a ella esa noche, pidiendo permiso para sentarse junto a ella, cosa que Lapis negaba cada que a uno se le ocurría. Algunos la invitaron a algunas copas para que se soltara y pudiera hablar con ellos, pero Lapis siempre los rechazaba. Claro que a las copas no iba a decir que no, y más si eran gratis.

Cuando dieron las seis de la mañana, el último tipo que quedaba en el bar hizo su último intento de intentar acercarse a Lapis.

“Como te acerques un centímetro más te destrozo.” Le amenazó Lapis antes de levantar la cabeza de la mesa para mirarle. Estaba ebria, cansada y, lo peor de todo, harta de que gente como él no dejara de acosarla para que pudiera hablar con ella.

Lapis siempre ha sido directa cuando se trataba de lo que le molestaba. Si algo no le gustaba, decía que no, y si alguien no lo entendía no se molestaba en explicárselo. Sólo era directa, lo cual era suficiente para que los demás lo captaran. Pero esa noche ese tipo no pareció comprenderlo, y después de varios minutos intentando cogerle del brazo para sacarla del local y que se fuera con él, Lapis acabó por pegarle una patada en la entrepierna. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el tipo se levantó, la insultó y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz.

Si hubiera querido, Lapis podría haber acabado con él a puñetazos allí mismo, pero no merecía la pena, y menos estando tan cansada y borracha como lo estaba en ese momento.

La dueña del bar vio cómo Lapis estaba en el suelo sangrando por la nariz mientras seguía mirando a ese tipo que le había molestado de forma indiferente. No se compadeció de ninguno de los dos, como era de esperar; primero echó al tipo ofendido y se aseguró de que se largaba carretera arriba con el coche hasta que lo perdió de vista. Después le llegó el turno a Lapis.

Se quedó tirada en los aparcamientos del bar con la nariz llena de sangre medio reseca; pensando por qué siempre le tenían que pasar cosas así cuando nada más que lo que quería era estar ausente hasta que se pudiera hacer de día. Sólo quería que la dejaran en paz, pero parecía que nadie quería hacerlo.

Después de estar una hora mirando a la nada, Lapis decidió que iba siendo hora de levantarse. Empezaba a notar el bajón que le estaba dando después de haber bebido, haciendo que pareciera que estaba todavía más cansada que antes. Si alguien de la ciudad la mirase ahora, diría que es un zombie, de estos que no son capaces ni de correr para atrapar a los protagonistas. Uno de esos zombies a lo que se cargan con un hachazo en la cabeza.

Cuando pasó una media hora andando todo recto por la carretera, consiguió parar a un camionero con el dedo pulgar, quien para su sorpresa cedió amablemente dejarla en su destino.

Lapis sabía perfectamente que hacer este tipo de cosas era muy peligroso. Sabía que montarse en vehículos ajenos con gente desconocida no era para nada algo de lo que fiarse, pero en esos momentos todo le daba igual. Estaba demasiado cansada como para poder pensar con claridad, y más aún sin poder haber dormido nada durante días.

El camino se hizo eterno, pero por fin consiguió llegar a su destino después de haber pasado dos horas encerrada en un camión que olía a comida podrida. El tío fue bastante majo, incluso le prestó unas cuantas toallitas para que se pudiera limpiar la cara. Le dijo que era normal que sangrara tanto, que a él le habían roto la nariz un millón de veces. Para el alivio de Lapis, la suya no lo estaba, no aquel día.

Cuando salió, pudo respirar el aire fresco con tranquilidad. Se frotó los ojos para poder mantenerse despierta y se colocó la bolsa de basura en el hombro. Estaba justo donde quería estar en ese momento, al fin.

Miró la urbanización en la que estaba, justo a las afueras de otra ciudad muy diferente a Jersey: Empire City. Era un lugar demasiado lujoso para su gusto, pero por lo menos era más normal que otros muchos más céntricos en la ciudad. Las casas que había eran las típicas que podría permitirse un trabajador con un sueldo suficiente como para poder mantener a sus hijos. Ni Lapis estaba acostumbrada a algo así; demasiados años lejos de casa como para poder vivirlo.

Llegó a la casa que quería y tocó el timbre. Lo normal hubiera sido que sonara una vez, pero Lapis no dejó de tocarlo hasta que se aseguró de despertar a una chica pequeña de pelo en forma de dorito con las gafas más redondas del mundo.

“¡Qué pasa!” Gritó la chica nada más abrir la puerta de forma brusca. Después se quedó sorprendida al ver a la muchacha que tenía delante.

“Hola friki.” Dijo Lapis con una media sonrisa en el rostro. La única que era capaz de poner en ese momento.

“Mierda.” Respondió, después pegó un portazo para dejar a Lapis fuera.

Como era de esperar, Lapis no se inmutó ante la reacción.

“Peridoto... no he venido por lo que crees que he venido.” Intentó decir la chica de pelo azul.

“Claro que sí. ¿Crees que no te conozco como para saber a qué has venido? Si me creyera lo contrario, entonces también tendría que admitir que Dios existe, lo cual es racionalmente imposible, como tus mentiras.” Le regañó la chica más pequeña.

Lapis no pudo evitar soltar un risita ante ese comentario. Llevaba ya tiempo sin escucharlos, y no podía decir que no los echaba de menos.

“Bueno vale, me has pillado, pero eso no es excusa para que me cierres la puerta en toda la cara...”

Peridoto ni si quiera estaba escuchándola, solo se limitó a pegar pequeñas patadas a la puerta para no tener que escucharla. “Pareces una cría haciendo eso para no hacerme caso.”

“Sólo estoy esperando a que te vayas.” Le respondió, aún con un tono de enfado.

Lapis podía escuchar en la distancia unos ladridos y una patas aproximándose hacia la puerta. Dentro, había algo intentado abrir la puerta para poder ver lo que estaba fuera. Lapis empezó a sonreír al recordar que el perro de Peridoto siempre la saludaba cada vez que iba a su casa a intentar convencerla para quedarse.

Peridoto soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al verlo. “¡Pumpkin no! ¡Ni se te ocurra arañar la puerta!” Dijo mientras Lapis se reía intentando imaginar el panorama dentro de la casa. “Sí, tú ríete pero que sepas que este perro no conseguirá que puedas entrar.”

“Por lo menos él me adora.”

“Qué desafortunado es por hacer eso”. Le replicó Peridoto.

Lapis soltó un suspiro demasiado audible como para contenerlo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta. “No digas eso, vas a herir mis sentimientos.”

“¿Más de lo que ya los tienes? Ah no, espera, tú no tienes de eso.” Insultó Peridoto mientras intentaba llevar al perro al patio. Lapis escuchó como los pasos se alejaban, entonces empezó a recorrer la casa por si encontraba alguna ventana medio abierta. Para su mala suerte, Peridoto sabía como convertir su propia casa en un búnker hermético...

“Peridoto.” Llamó Lapis mientras volvía a la puerta. Escuchó el clic de la cerradura al echarse y después una música sonando dentro de la casa como si se estuviera celebrando una fiesta. Estaba claro que Peridoto no quería escuchar a Lapis. “Peri...” Se quejó la muchacha de pelo azul.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta y dejó la bolsa de basura en el suelo. Primero miró hacia arriba, a la ventana que había en la segunda planta, la cual estaba demasiado lejos para que la alcanzara. Después miró hacia abajo, y encontró en la puerta una pequeña entradita por donde podría caber perfectamente una criatura de cuatro patas, peluda y con una lengua que te puede dejar la cara a chorreones. A Lapis se le ocurrió una brillante idea al verla. Después de todo, no tenía otra mejor opción.

Se agachó y metió la cabeza por la puerta, y pudo ver cómo Peridoto estaba tumbada en el sofá mientras jugaba con una consola en la televisión.

Lapis empezó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos mientras Peridoto podía sentirla.

“Sabes que hay un 0,000001% de posibilidades de que quepas por ahí, ¿no?” Le dijo sin quitar el ojo de la pantalla.

“Sabes que no tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir y que puedo estar aquí todo el día, ¿no?” Le respondió la azulada.

La chica rubia la miró de reojo mientra se ajustaba las gafas. A Lapis siempre le había parecido interesante la manera en la que lo hacía, sobre todo cuando intentaba concentrarse pero sin ser capaz porque había algo que la molestaba.

“Eres como una maldita mosca cojonera.” Dijo la chica más pequeña. Se levantó del sofá para bajar un poco el volumen de su equipo de música al lado de la televisión y después se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para abrirla. Lapis se levantó de un salto. “Una de esas moscas las cuales no eres capaz de matar porque son demasiado escurridizas.”

“Yo también me alegro de verte.” La saludó Lapis.

La otra chica la miró con indiferencia mientra analizaba su cara. Lapis se sintió un poco acosada, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque sabía que sólo lo estaba haciendo para saber el estado en el que se encontraba. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que iba a visitarla.

“Pues yo no me alegro de verte. Y... no pareces demasiado mejor de lo normal.” Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

“Lo sé, estoy igual que siempre, pero no te preocupes...” Intentó decir la chica de pelo azul, pero fue interrumpida por la más pequeña.

“No lo hago. Sólo estoy intentando recalcar lo que es evidente.”

Su rostro no era capaz de representar ningún sentimiento. Eso era algo que quizás Lapis le había pegado.

“Ya, lo sé. ¿Me dejas quedarme contigo esta noche?” Le preguntó la azulada. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para poder descansar un poco.

“Ya, claro, y después te quedarás mañana, y también pasado mañana, y así hasta que decidas largarte justo cuando no digas que te vas.” Le replicó.

Lapis había hecho eso muchas veces. Siempre decía que se largaría al día siguiente, pero no lo hacia, no hasta que llegaba un día en el que tenía el suficiente valor como para hacerlo, pero sin tener la decencia de decirlo ni despedirse. No le gustaban las despedidas, y menos tener que aguantar a una pequeñaja de pelo rubio empezar a llorar por que la ha vuelto a dejar plantada otra vez.

“Que quieres, ¿volver a hacer lo mismo que siempre?” Le preguntó Peridoto. Lapis no dijo nada, solo se la quedó mirando. “¿Cuántas veces?”

“¿Cuántas veces qué?” Dudó Lapis.

“¿Cuántas veces van ya desde la primera vez? Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.”

Peridoto se refería a la cantidad de veces que Lapis se había escapado ya, las cuales eran demasiadas para recordarlas.

“No lo sé, no las cuento.” Respondió la chica de ojos azules con la cabeza baja.

“Mentira. Sé que lo sabes.” Le aseguró Peridoto.

Por su puesto que Lapis lo sabía, pero temía contárselo porque sabía que eran muchas, cada una igual de fallida que la anterior. Sabía que sus huidas siempre acababan mal y siempre volvía a retroceder hasta el principio, como si estuviera en bucle. Sí, Lapis muchas veces pensaba que vivía atrapada en un bucle sin fin.

Al ver que Peridoto no recibía respuesta, soltó un pequeño suspiro y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

“Estrellas...” Soltó la chica azulada.

Si Lapis no respondía, estaba claro que no tenía ninguna escusa para volver a quedarse y hacerle daño.

Pero justo al segundo de cerrar, volvió a escuchar su voz:

“18 veces.” Consiguió responder Lapis. “18 infernales veces...”

No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Peridoto se tomó su tiempo para ver si la otra chica conseguía decirle algo más. Pero al parecer, Lapis no pudo soltar una sola palabra más.

La muchacha más pequeña volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez con una cara más relajada y apenada que antes. “Vaya, pensaba que después de decirme el número ibas a soltarme todas esas chorradas acerca de que esta vez va a ser diferente y todas esas cosas. Al parecer no tienes nada más que decir.”

“Sinceramente, no puedo decir nada de eso porque sé que no lo voy a cumplir.” Se sinceró la chica de pelo azul. Y era verdad, Lapis sabía que no podía prometerle que iba a cambiar lo más mínimo.

“Sabes, me estás dando muchísimas razones para que no te meta ahora mismo en mi casa.” La rubia se colocó las gafas y volvió a cruzar sus brazos.

“Lo sé. Pero en el fondo sabes que no me puedes dejar tirada, y menos sin comida y sin mantas para que pueda coger una neumonía por el frío o algo por el estilo, así que...” Lapis se quedó esperando a que la otra reaccionara. No era buena convenciendo a la gente de las cosas, más que nada porque le costaba mucho abrirse, pero algo que sí se le daba muy bien era manipular a los demás intentado dar pena. No sabía si eso era un don o una maldición.

Finalmente, la chica rubia rodó los ojos en desesperación y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras pegaba un largo suspiro. Después miró de forma asesina a Lapis durante unos cuantos segundos.

“Clod.”

Y con eso, se dio media vuelta para volver al sofá, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara Lapis.

**sss**

“Entonces, ¿he conseguido darte pena?” Dijo Lapis mientras dejaba la bolsa de basura y su mochila en el suelo. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta del patio para abrirle a Pumpkin. Se agachó para saludarle y acariciarlo con esmero mientras el perro no hacía más que lamerle la cara.

“Ya no me das pena, Lapis. Sinceramente me produces agotamiento... tanto, que ni si quiera te voy a preguntar por qué estabas cargando una bolsa de basura. No, definitivamente no quiero saberlo.” Le respondió la chica más pequeña mientras se volvía a tumbar en el sofá.

Lapis dejó de acariciar al perro y se acercó a sentarse a su lado. Notaba que Peridoto también estaba bastante cansada en ese momento.

“También te has quedado toda la noche despierta, ¿verdad?” Le preguntó mientras levantaba los pies de la muchacha para poder sentarse. Los dejó sobre su rejazo y se frotó lo ojos.

“Sabes perfectamente que estoy en época de ‘necesito saber las notas de mis exámenes para estar más tranquila’, así que sí; no he dormido nada por culpa del estrés.” Le aclaró la rubia mientras acomodaba mejor las piernas en el regazo de Lapis.

“¿Y te desahogas jugando al Kingdom Hearts toda la noche?”

“Vaya, ¿cómo lo has averiguado?” Le respondió con sarcasmo, después volvió a coger el mando de la consola para empezar a jugar.

“Visión futura.” Respondió Lapis mientras soltaba un largo bostezo.

“No pienso largarme del sofá para que puedas dormir, clod, así que...” La pequeña rubia no pudo terminar la frase por culpa de lo que le empezó a hacer la muchacha de pelo azul. Empezó a masajearle los pies mientras Peridoto no podía dejar de quedar la boca abierta. “¡Estrellas, pero que estás haciendo!” Soltó la rubia justo cuando Lapis apretó en una zona del pie derecho que parecía bastante tensa.

“Estoy intentado que te relajes un poco y dejes de insultarme por una vez.” Le replicó la chica más alta. Debido a la sensación tan agradable, Peridoto no pudo evitar colocar su mano en el hombro de Lapis para poder apretar cada vez que Lapis hacía un movimiento inesperado.

“Vale, sí, lo que tú digas... Pero no pares o juro por tus maravillosas manos que no dejaré que te quedes aquí esta noche.” Le amenazó Peridoto.

“Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, supongo. Y deja de ser tan exagerada, tampoco es que estemos teniendo sexo.” Le dijo Lapis, empezando a masajear los dedos de los pies.

“Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría, pero yo creo que esto es mejor que tener sexo.” Le confesó la rubia apoyando la cabeza en el sofá. Aún seguía agarrando el hombro de Lapis, después la miró por un segundo para observar un chupetón bastante desagradable en su cuello. Luego miró su mejilla, manchada todavía con un poco de sangre seca...

Por mucho que Peridoto dijera que ya no sentía pena por Lapis, en realidad era mentira. Cada vez que la veía así de cansada y demacrada cuando se presentaba en su casa, un trozito en su interior se partía. Digamos que eso es algo que nunca le diría a la chica más alta a la cara.

De todas formas, no pudo evitar preguntarle aquello que Lapis había estado esperando desde que empezó a analizarla en la puerta. “¿Puedo ver tu cara y tus muñecas?”

Lapis no se inmutó, solo dejó de masajear los pies de Peridoto y empezó a asentir levemente. La chica más pequeña se levantó y se agachó en frente de ella. Empezó a tocarle las mejillas y a echar su cabeza a un lado y a otro para poder verla mejor. Todo esto mientras Lapis no dejaba de mirarla.

Para ella ya era habitual que Peridoto hiciera siempre lo mismo cada vez que la dejaba quedarse en su casa. Sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba, por mucho que dijera que no lo hacía.

“¿Jasper te ha pegado esta vez?” Le preguntó con una cara más preocupada que antes. Se refería a la sangre reseca que había en su cara y en el cuello de su camiseta azul oscuro.

“No. La sangre es porque me he peleado con un tipo en un bar de carretera. No dejaba de molestarme.” Le aseguró Lapis.

“Bueno, supongo que tendré que creerte...” Dijo Peridoto muy poco convencida de la explicación de Lapis, aunque supiera que ella siempre solía meterse en problemas de ese tipo. “Ese chupentón en el cuello parece una verruga a punto de explotar.”

“Gracias por aclararme lo que parece.” Le replicó la chica más alta mientras inclinaba la cabeza para que Peridoto pudiera verlo mejor. En el fondo, le gustaba que Peridoto se esforzara por intentar preocuparse por Lapis.

“Realmente dejar la marca de los dientes tampoco ayuda a que parezca otra cosa... Te tuvo que doler.” Peridoto dijo esto último como si temiera la respuesta.

“Me lleva doliendo desde que llegué aquí.” Se sinceró Lapis. Sentía que con Peridoto quizás podría abrirse un poco con estas cosas. De todas formas, ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba entre Lapis y Jasper.

Peridoto se alejó del cuello de Lapis y empezó a mirar sus muñecas. Pudo ver perfectamente que éstas estaban llenas de moratones. Después miró a Lapis con una cara demasiado indescifrable.

“No todos los traumas son siempre psicológicos...”. Le dijo la muchacha de pelo azul. Peridoto sólo rodó los ojos y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Lapis había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces Peridoto le había dicho que intentara llamar a la policía para deshacerse de Jasper, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de convencer a Lapis de que lo hiciera, las dos volvían justas de nuevo, y actuaban como si nada nunca hubiera pasado. Lapis no sabía por qué era así, y eso hacía que Peridoto se desesperara cada vez más por su estúpido comportamiento. Muchas veces la hacía pensar como si ella siempre tuviera la culpa, y es algo que no puede quitárselo de la cabeza.

Una vez le preguntó a la pequeña rubia por qué no se cansaba de ella, de sus malas decisiones y de cómo le perjudicaban sin merecérselo. La muchacha sólo le respondió:

“¿En serio me ves con cara de ser tan mala persona? Sé que piensas que soy estúpida por ser así de buena contigo, pero peor sería si fuera igual que ella.” Le dijo refiriéndose a Jasper.

Peridoto volvió de la cocina con unos cuantos hielos enrollados en papel de cocina. Se volvió a agachar en frente de Lapis y puso los hielos en su cuello. Por instinto, Lapis sólo pudo apoyarse en la mano que sujetaba los hielos. La sensación del frío relajando esa zona del cuello inflamada la empezó a relajar demasiado.

"“Lapis... tengo que hablar contigo.” Dijo Peridoto, pero fue interrumpida por su teléfono móvil sonando repentinamente. “Toma, agarra los hielos. Tengo que atender la llamada.” Dijo mientras le entregaba los hielos a Lapis y alargaba el brazo para coger el móvil encima de la mesa.

Empezó a hablar con una persona la cual Lapis no era capaz de reconocer. Parecía la voz de una chica.

Peridoto se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el salón. Mientras, Lapis la miraba apoyando la cabeza en el sofá, aún con una mano sujetando los hielos en su cuello.

La chica rubia siguió andando durante un cuarto de hora hasta que por fin colgó. Parecía satisfecha con la llamada, como si hubiera conseguido arreglar algo importante que estaba esperando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Después su sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara cuando miró a Lapis.

”Lapis, me voy a mudar este verano a Francia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are acepted!


	3. Soledad y otras cosas de color azul.

Lapis se tomó un momento para pensar lo que había escuchado. Miró la bolsa de basura en el suelo, después miró la mesa con los dos mandos de la consola colocados de tal manera que incitaban a que las dos echaran una partida conectadas con ellos como muchas veces lo habían hecho. También miró a Pumpkin enrollado en su cama durmiendo plácidamente... Por último, miró a Peridoto como si pareciera que estaba a punto de hacer algo horrible.

“¿Te vas...?” Susurró. Fue un susurro tan inaudible que pareció más bien un suspiro.

“Lapis...” Peridoto sabía que esta decisión iba a preocupar mucho a Lapis, y temía que se molestara muchísimo con ella. “Lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo. Tomando medidas y asumiendo los riesgos. Sé que no voy a conseguir convencerte sobre por qué he decidido esto, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que mire también por mi.”

“O sea que soy un estorbo para ti, ¿no?” Dijo Lapis. Esta vez levantando un poco más la voz. Peridoto se inclinó un poco hacia atrás debido al cambio inesperado de la muchacha. Lapis se dio cuenta de eso y soltó un suspiro muy largo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se frotó la cabeza. “Lo siento... Sé a qué te refieres con lo que acabas de decir, y lo comprendo. Mañana mismo recojo mis cosas y me voy, así podrás estar tranquila organizando tus cosas.” Dijo con la cabeza agachada. Sabía que era inútil convencer a Peridoto de que no lo hiciera, de que no la dejara sola... No soportaría volver a quedarse sola, pero veía peor el hecho de obligar a la muchacha rubia a que se quedara por ella...

“No... creo que no me estás entendiendo.” Dijo Peridoto con una sonrisa en los labios. Lapis dudó por un segundo ante la reacción de la chica más pequeña. “Quiero que vengas conmigo.”

Si hubiera sido por Lapis, habría intentado manipular a Peridoto para que consiguiera quedarse con ella, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el querer convencerla para que se pudiera ir a Francia con ella. A nada menos que a Francia... A empezar de nuevo todo, a tener que adaptarse de nuevo a todo. No, Lapis no quería tener que volver a conocer cosas nuevas, tenía demasiado miedo como para que eso ocurriera.

“No, no me voy a ir contigo.” A Peridoto la respuesta le pilló por sorpresa.

“¿Cómo?” Preguntó. “¿¡Como!?”

“Lo que oyes.” Le aseguró Lapis.

“¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres quedarte aquí, con Jasper a nada menos que a la vuelta de la esquina buscándote porque sabe que has venido aquí?” Peridoto estaba incrédula en ese momento, y empezó a agitar los brazos en el aire como si estuviera intentado matar una mosca. “¡Es tu oportunidad de volver a rehacer tu vida, conmigo! ¡A rehacerla en otro lugar lejos de ese bicho, lejos de toda la mierda en la que te ha metido! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que te estoy ofreciendo?”

“¿Y si esa no es la solución?” Le replicó Lapis. Estaba demasiado tensa en ese momento.

“¿El qué? ¿Huir? Es lo mejor que sabes hacer, clod.” La muchacha más pequeña se cruzó de brazos y la miró incrédula.

Para Lapis hacer esas cosas parecía una rutina, y el perjudicar a los demás con sus decisiones también.

“¿Por qué nunca dejas que intente ayudarte?”

Esa pregunta a Lapis la pilló por sorpresa. Nunca antes se había dejado ayudar por nadie, ni siquiera por Peridoto, no cuando se trataba de hablar con Jasper y solucionarlo todo. Peridoto solo se limitaba a dejar que se quedara en su casa, nada más, sólo porque Lapis siempre ha pensado que no necesitaba ayuda.

“No lo sé... Sólo... quiero dejar de huir por una vez en mi vida. No quiero olvidarme de todo como si nada, no otra vez.” Le confesó Lapis. Peridoto empezó a poner una mirada de compasión.

“Lapis... volverás con ella y después no habrá vuelta atrás porque yo ya no estaré aquí para ayudarte.” Dijo la chica rubia acercándose más a Lapis. “Déjame ayudarte.” Colocó una mano en el hombro de Lapis. Ésta solo se limitaba a mirar hacia el suelo.

“Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa.” Empezó a decir mientras se sentaba al lado de Lapis en el sofá. “Míralo como si fuera un videojuego, ¿vale? Estás en el nivel final y no eres capaz de matar al jefe. Lo único que puedes hacer es probar movimientos nuevos para ver si puedes dar con uno que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para poder derrotarlo. Lo que te está pasando a ti es igual.” Explicó la chica con entusiasmo. Empezó a gesticular mucho, cosa que a Lapis le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. “Necesitas probar cosas nuevas, algo que te ayude a pensar con tranquilidad, que te prepare para cuando puedas estar lista para volver. Algo que te haga mejorar como persona.”

A Lapis no le gustaba la idea de probar cosas nuevas. Lo diferente siempre da algo de miedo, da una sensación que prefieres ignorar antes que afrontarla, porque sabes que es difícil adaptarse a lo nuevo. Lapis lo había intentado muchas veces, pero nunca conseguía adaptarse, y eso hacía que sintiera que algo no estaba nunca bien con ella.

“Quizás, y con suerte, esta puede ser la última partida que juegues, Lapis.” Le explicó Peridoto. “La partida en la que por fin ganes y puedas acabar el juego.”

Lapis soltó una pequeña risa. “Siempre tan metafórica...”

Se quedaron por un segundo en silencio. La casa estaba demasiado tranquila ese día como para tener que discutir. No levantaron la voz durante todo el tiempo que Lapis se encontraba en el hogar, no merecía la pena.

El amanecer se colaba entre las persianas de las ventanas bajadas, dando lugar a pequeños rayos de luz que mostraban diminutas motas de polvo flotando en el ambiente. A veces el ser humano y la Tierra podían crear cosas increíbles, pero solo a veces. Y ese momento era uno de ellos. Era uno de esos en los que por una vez todo estaba de acuerdo, todo estaba equilibrado y en calma.

Aún sabiendo todo lo que podría acarrear esa decisión que estaba a punto de tomar Lapis, un momento como ese no podía estar por detrás de un simple ‘no’.

“Está bien.” Consiguió decir Lapis. “Me iré contigo, nerd.”

Y con esas palabras Peridoto pudo relajar los hombros y apoyarse de nuevo en el sofá. Empezó a reír. Primero fue una pequeña risa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una carcajada interminable. Acabó por levantarse de un salto y empezar a dar vueltas por toda la sala, saltando y riendo, mientras Lapis la veía como si estuviera loca.

“¡Por fin vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Vamos a ser libres y vamos a poder empezar otra vez!” Decía la muchacha más pequeña con entusiasmo.

Lapis estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse por lo que decía. Esta vez se habían cambiado las tornas. Lapis era la que no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que estaba pasando, y Peridoto era la única que estaba arta de volver a repetir siempre la misma historia. Eso le hizo pensar a Lapis que quizás sí que necesitaba probar cosas nuevas, que necesitaba de verdad dejar de tener miedo por algo que iba a ser bueno para ella. Tenía que intentarlo, aunque eso suponga tener que dejarlo todo atrás.

**sss**

Eran las últimas semanas de Universidad para Peridoto. De ahí a que no pudiera dormir por los exámenes... y por algo peor todavía: su estúpido escape a Francia. A nada menos que a Francia.

Estaba esperando a que le dieran las notas, graduarse después de cuatro años de carrera en arqueología y mudarse a Francia. Estaba claro que estaba deseando irse lejos, demasiado lejos de donde ya estaba. Claro que Lapis Lazuli no la culpaba: sus padres no dejaban nunca de vigilarla, de tener siempre un ojo sobre ella con tal de saber su siguiente movimiento. A Peridoto eso la ponía enferma, y estaba harta de tener siempre que lidiar con eso. Por eso Lapis no veía raro que quisiera estar lo más alejada posible de todo aquello. Y también por eso la veía más feliz de lo normal.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esperó por muchísimo tiempo a que le dieran un trabajo como ayudante en prácticas en una pequeña empresa al norte de Francia. Iba a trabajar como ayudante para una familia que había levantado un negocio que acabó siendo uno de los más conocidos en ese país... Ni Peridoto podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Claro que ser hija de una familia con dinero tampoco ayudaba mucho: todo era cuestión de dinero; de meter a una hija con un porcentaje intelectual por encima de la media en una universidad cara para que una familia con antecesores franceses y adicta a coleccionar cosas antiguas se interesara por ella. Peridoto no quería admitir que todo esto en cierto modo era también obra de sus padres, solo por el hecho de que los detestaba. Detestaba su pasado y todo lo que le habían hecho pasar. Sólo se centró en que era algo que quería hacer y que le gustaba, porque para eso había estado esforzándose cada año de universidad, para poder dejar de depender de sus padres.

“Mañana mismo sale nuestro vuelo, ¿te lo puedes creer?” Dijo con entusiasmo.

“Genial... ¿Pero mañana no era tu graduación?”

“¿Graduación? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Se come?” Empezó a bromear la pequeña mientras metía su ropa en la maleta. “Dejando las bromas a parte, esto merece más la pena que una estupida celebración que no sirve para nada. Piénsalo, cuando acabamos el instituto nos graduamos, lo celebramos como si hubiéramos conseguido algo muy importante en nuestra vida, cuando en realidad sólo significa abrirte una puerta para dejarte entrar en el infierno. Luego en la universidad pasa lo mismo, ¿y qué? No es que haya conseguido algo muy grande que merezca celebrarse como tal.” Colocó su ropa interior y sus calcetines con estampados de alienigenas en un hueco de la maleta. “Las celebraciones sin sentido siempre serán eso: una pérdida de tiempo, así que para qué voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo cuando puedo irme a vivir a Francia.”

“Mientras que tus padres no te maten cuando se enteren...” Aclaró Lapis arrecostándose en la puerta de la habitación.

“Matarme sería poco... Por eso en cuanto llegue al país cambiaré de número y de móvil, así no podrán localizarme durante un tiempo.”

“¿Y cuándo se enteren qué?” Insistió. Peridoto sólo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo mientras miraba a la nada. Había estado durante todo el último curso planeando su huida, pero al parecer de Lapis no se había replanteado todavía cómo iba a contárselo a sus padres. “Sabes que si no eres capaz de darles una buena excusa te arrastrarán a la fuerza hasta aquí.”

“¡No!” Gritó la más pequeña. “Si se enteran... no sé lo que haré, pero no dejaré que me lleven con ellos, no otra vez.” Dijo muy seria.

Lapis la miró con compasión. Sentía ese pequeño nudo en el estómago que se forma cuando comprendes por lo que está pasando una persona. Peridoto había sentido eso muchas veces por Lapis: se llama empatía.

“Que sepas que... Si en algún caso lo intentan, te ayudaré a que no pase.” Consiguió decir Lapis mientras miraba hacia abajo, un poquito avergonzada por lo que estaba diciendo. “Pero sólo para compensarte lo que has estado haciendo por mí estos últimos años.” Esto último lo dijo demasiado deprisa, sólo para poder quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

“¿Sabes? Si me ayudas a envenenarlos de forma que parezca un accidente te lo estaré agradeciendo para el resto de mi vida.” Dijo la pequeña rubia mientras miraba a Lapis con una sonrisa.

**sss**

“Entonces, ¿cómo dices que se llamaban tus nuevos jefes?” Preguntó Lapis mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol que había sacado de la guantera del coche. Eran las siete de la mañana y estaban de camino al aeropuerto satisfechas con el buen tiempo que estaba haciendo ese día. Parecía que iba a ser un gran día.

“Son la familia White; los White Diamond.” Le aclaró Peridoto mientras giraba el volante del coche en el que iban.

“Suena a nombre de una familia a la que le sobra la pasta. No sé ni cómo has conseguido que se fijaran en ti.” Lapis se puso más cómoda en el asiento y subió los pies al salpicadero. Abrió la ventana del coche para que le pudiera dar el aire en la cara y poder notar la brisa veraniega que empezaba a aparecer a finales de mayo y principios de junio.

“Mi esfuerzo y dedicación han tenido mucho que ver, Lapis.” Le aclaró la chica más pequeña.

“Claro, porque el dinero que acumulan tus padres no tiene nada que ver y es completamente inexistente. Sí, definitivamente el dinero que tienes es inexistente.” Se burló la peliazul mientras se encendía un cigarro y dejaba que el humo saliera por la ventana abierta.

“Me asombra tu capacidad para pensar en mí como si fuera una maldita burguesa. Mis notas son excelentes, y creo que eso es lo único que necesitan saber y lo único que importa. Saben perfectamente que puedo llegar a ser una excelente...”

“Blah, blah, blah.” La chica más pequeña fue cortada por la mayor mientras hacía gestos con las manos a modo de burla.

“¡Deja de burlarte de mí! Siempre me cortas cuando empiezo a hablar sobre mi...”

“Es que eres muy aburrida cuando empiezas así.” Le volvió a cortar Lapis después de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

“¡Deja de cortar mis frases!” Se volvió a quejar Peri.

“Nerd, podemos estar así todo el día.”

“Te odio. A ti y a tu estúpida manía de ponerte tan cómoda y tan confiada como si estuvieras en tu casa.” Le aclaró la muchacha de pelo rubio, principalmente refiriéndose a su posición en el asiento del coche y a su costumbre a fumar dentro.

Lapis suspiró pesadamente y lanzó la colilla fuera del coche después de apagarla con la suela del zapato.

**sss**

“¡Lapis Lazuli! ¡O mueves tu maldito culo fuera del bater o me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a poder sentarte nunca más en uno!” Empezó a gritar Peridoto mientras daba muchos golpes en la puerta del baño del aeropuerto.

“¡Cállate y déjame cagar!” Le grito Lapis desde el cubiculo. “¡Si me gritas no puedo concentrarme!”

“¡Por qué no lo hiciste antes de irnos de mi casa!”

“¡Porque en ese momento no tenía ganas!”

“¡Estúpida clod cagona!” Peridoto se estaba poniendo de los nervios. La gente que estaba esperando fuera del baño la miraba como si estuviera loca mientras una chica más o menos de su edad no paraba de reírse a carcajada limpia en su cara. “¡Clod!” Gritó sin contener más su rabia.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del baño donde estaba Lapis.

“Se llama antes de entrar, maleducada.” Le dijo Lapis sentada y con los pantalones bajados. Peridoto la miró con la cara más roja que un tomate, y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Después de unos segundos la golpeó suavemente para recibir una respuesta por parte de la peliazul.

“Puedes pasar.” Dijo Lapis con un retintín en su tono de voz. A Peridoto siempre conseguía sacarla de los nervios cuando actuaba así, de modo que cuando escuchó las palabras mágicas, volvió a abrir de golpe, esta vez clavando su mirada en la de Lapis.

“¡El vuelo sale dentro de cinco minutos, clod!”

Con esa frase a Lapis se le quitó la sonrisa socarrona de la cara, se levantó de golpe y se subió el tanga y los pantalones cortos. Todo eso mientras Peridoto le maldecía por detrás cada vez que daban un paso en dirección al vuelo que tenían que tomar.

**sss**

Consiguieron coger el vuelo por los pelos.

Lapis miraba cómo los pasajeros iban tomando asiento en sus respectivas partes del avión. A ella le había tocado sentarse cuatro asientos más alejada de Peridoto, que soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se enteró de que podía tener un poquito de tiempo para ella sin tener que estar aguantando a la peliazul. Al menos eso era lo que creía, pero Lapis no era de ese tipo de persona que se pusiera a hablar con él primero que se sentara a su lado.

Le tocó en medio de tres asientos al lado de una de las ventanas. A su derecha tenía a un hombre corpulento con un cojín en el cuello, preparándose para roncar nada más empezar el vuelo. A su izquierda tenía a un niño pequeño que no paraba de llorar porque estaba lejos de sus padres. Empezó a dar pataletas mientras los mocos de su nariz le colgaban como elásticos. En ese momento Lapis sabía que iba a ser un viaje largo.

Se acomodó en su asiento para intentar no pensar en la cantidad de ruido que había a su alrededor, cada uno más grave que el siguiente, e intentó cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en lo que el piloto estaba intentando decir por el micrófono de la cabina.

“._..vuelo número..._” Comenzó a escuchar Lapis con dificultad. _“...el viaje... Duración de...” _Lapis estaba detestando cada vez más el no poder escucharlo bien, sobre todo porque sabía que iba a decir el destino exacto del viaje, cosa que Peridoto se había negado a decirle porque quería guardarlo como sorpresa para cuando llegaran. La muchacha más pequeña siempre era así de entusiasta para las sorpresas que tan poco le gustaban a Lapis.

“_...con destino a Cannes...”_ Consiguió oír por fin Lapis.

Cannes... Donde se celebra cada año el festival internacional del cine. Donde sus playas se caracterizan por ser muy cristalinas. Donde te puedes quedar a vivir sin necesidad de preocuparte por absolutamente nada, sólo por el hecho de que puedes tener siempre esa sensación de que estás de vacaciones todo el tiempo.

Lapis sacó el teléfono de su pantalón vaquero corto y marcó el número de Peridoto. Esperó a que sonaran tres timbres hasta que Peri por fin le contestó.

_“¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer a parte de molestarme?”_

“_Vaya, pensaba que la renegada siempre era yo.” _Contestó Lapis. _“¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos_ _a Cannes? Sabes que ese lugar me encanta.”_

“_Genial. Pensaba que no habías conseguido escuchar nada por culpa del ruido semejante que hay dentro de este avión. En fin... Pues sí, vamos a Cannes.” _Consiguió decir Peridoto entre todo el ruido formado. _“Sorpresa. Pensaba dártela cuando llegáramos al lugar, pero al parecer el piloto me lo ha chafado todo.”_

A Lapis siempre le ha gustado el mundo del cine. Ver películas de índole independiente era un hobbie que había tenido desde que su padre le enseñó algunos proyectos que había realizado en el extranjero. La profesión de su padre estaba relacionada con el mundo artístico, de ahí que Lapis estaba interesada desde pequeña a dedicarse a eso: al arte.

Para ella el séptimo siempre iba a ser su favorito, y puede que eso fuera porque su padre se preocupaba por enseñarle que era precioso. Tener una figura paterna que te influya de manera positiva en cosas que te gustan es algo que todo hijo debería tener, y a Lapis siempre le saca una pequeña sonrisa el saber que tuvo a alguien que le animó a hacer algo en la vida que de verdad le gustaba. Por desgracia, su padre no estaría ahí delante para ver cómo ese sueño se hacía realidad; el ver a su hija triunfando en la vida del séptimo arte.

_“¿Recuerdas cuando me contabas que a tu padre le fascinaba Cannes sólo por el festival de cine? Seguro que ahora mismo estaría feliz de que vayas a estar una temporada allí.” _Le dijo Peridoto por el auricular del móvil.

Lapis se inclinó un poco en el asiento para poder verla sentada unos asientos más alante del suyo. Ésta se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

“_Sí, le habría encantado acompañarme, supongo... Quizás no es tan mala idea quedarme allí durante un tiempo después de todo.” _Consiguió decir Lapis mientras miraba a la chica más pequeña y agarraba con más fuerza el móvil en su oído. Su padre ya no estaba allí para verla, para ver lo que había hecho durante su ausencia y lo mucho que echaba de menos que no pudiera ver con él todas esas películas que tanto le gustaban. Pero el hecho de poder viajar a la ciudad que él siempre había admirado tanto le hacía pensar que parte de ella sí merecía estar allí. Por su padre.

“_Seguro que estaremos bien allí.” _Le respondió Peridoto después de volver a colocarse en su asiento.

**sss**

“Y dime, ¿cómo dices que vamos a llegar hasta ahí arriba?” Preguntó Lapis con un bolso lleno de ropa apoyada en su hombro y un cigarrillo en la mano.

Las dos chicas estaban fuera del aeropuerto de Cannes. Hacía un calor horrible y encima tenían a muchísima gente a su alrededor. Lo peor de todo es que estaban agotadísimas por el viaje y todavía no habían llegado a su destino. Acababan de salir del aeropuerto y no tenían ni idea de cómo iban a subir colina arriba con dos maletas de las grandes y tres bolsas cargadas con artilugios que, según Peridoto, eran súper importantes para su “futuro trabajo” en la ciudad. Y eso sin contar con Pumpkin, que estuvo metido en una jaula todo el tiempo de camino a Cannes.

Peridoto estaba agachada al lado de Lapis intentando sacar al perro de la jaula y tratando de ponerle una correa para que no se escapara. Todo esto mientras intentaba que no se le cayeran las gotas de sudor y maldiciendo a Pumpkin por no querer salir de su jaula.

“¡Por qué este perro nunca me hace caso!” Gritó la chica más pequeña ignorando la pregunta que le acababa de hacer Lapis.

“Porque no lo tratas bien. Si no lo hubieras obligado a meterse en esa jaula antes de salir con el coche, no te estaría gruñendo ahora mismo.” Le replicó Lapis mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol con la mano que sujetaba el cigarrillo.

“¿Y qué querías que hiciera con él? ¡No podía meterlo en el avión si no iba en una jaula junto con el equipaje!” Le respondió la más pequeña.

“Si tuviera un avión, dejaría que los animales fueran en primera fila. Sin que estuvieran atrapados en jaulas. Se lo merecen más que los humanos.”

“Genial. Avísame cuando consigas uno.” Dijo Peridoto una vez que acabó sacando al perro y poniéndole la correa. Se colocó la jaula debajo del brazo y apoyó una de sus bolsas en su hombro derecho. Después miró a Lapis observando la colina que tenían en frente de sus narices, y se giró para mirarla también. “Ah, sí... ni idea de cómo vamos a subir ahí arriba.”

“Pensé que nunca me lo confesarías.” Le contestó Lapis mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo y esperaba a que Peridoto hiciera algo. Se quedaron durante un buen tiempo mirando al frente, asimilando cómo carajos iban a subir una cuesta tan empinada para poder llegar a las urbanizaciones que había arriba, donde se encontraba su destino. Podían divisar la playa, que estaba mucho más cerca de donde tenían que ir, y en ese momento parecía más tentador quedarse allí que subir toda esa colina del infierno.

“A ver, pensemos.” Dijo la pequeña rubia colocándose una mano en la sien. “Necesitamos un taxi. No podemos ir con todo este peso hasta allí arriba.”

“Genial.”

Una vez dicho eso Peridoto se ajustó las gafas y se colocó mejor una de las mangas de su peto azul que llevaba recolgando por su brazo. Lapis la miró por debajo de sus gafas de sol.

“¿Acaso sabías que tenías que subir todo eso para llegar hasta la casa de tus jefes?” Le preguntó con duda.

“Si te digo la verdad, me dieron la ubicación, pero no mencionaron que vivían tan alejados del suelo.” Le confesó la chica más pequeña mientras miraba cómo un taxi frenaba cerca de donde las dos estaban.

“Empezamos bien.” Le contestó Lapis tirando la colilla al suelo. “Cogamos ese taxi antes de que esa pareja de ancianos arrugados lo hagan primero.”

“Con todo el peso que llevamos seguro que llegan antes.” Suspiró Peridoto cansada.

“No si yo puedo evitarlo.” Dijo la peliazul mientras se arrecostaba otra bolsa en el hombro y cogía las dos maletas grandes. Lapis siempre había tenido mucha fuerza, cosa que a Peridoto no le sorprendía, ya que sólo podía cargar con lo mínimo mientras que Lapis siempre se llevaba la peor parte.

“Ah sí, y espero que puedas hablar francés, porque no creo que el conductor tenga mucha cara de saber hablar nuestro idioma.”

Peridoto se maldijo a sí misma en cuanto Lapis hizo el comentario.

**sss**

Después de estar más de una hora dando vueltas por casi todo Cannes y de haber gritado más de mil veces al conductor por equivocarse de camino, consiguió dejarlas en su destino. Claro, si su destino fuera en mitad de un camino de tierra con una cuesta más empinada que la que divisaron en la entrada del aeropuerto.

“¡Por qué para aquí!” Gritó Peridoto desesperada. Intentó hablar con el taxista para que le respondiera, pero él sólo sabía decir la palabra destino. Era la única que sabía en su idioma.

“¡No! ¡Destino no!” Dijo Peridoto levantando los brazos cabreada. “¡Estamos en medio de la nada!”

“¡Destino allí!” Le gritó el conductor señalando al frente. Justo más adelante había una casa que parecía ser la que Lapis y Peridoto estaban buscando desde su llegada a la ciudad.

Peridoto sonrió de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta que ese sí que era el sitio que estaban buscando.

Al parecer, el conductor no podía dejarlas justo en frente del lugar porque el camino de tierra que se formaba entre los árboles era ya propiedad de la familia que vivía allí: los White.

A Peridoto le costó la vida llegar a entenderle, cosa que no hubiera pasado si alguna de las dos supieran francés. De modo que tuvieron que bajarse del taxi con todo el equipaje y maldiciendo a la familia White por no haber podido construir su casa un poquito más cerca de las playas de Cannes.

“¡Recuérdame que maldiga a los que crearon el traductor de idiomas cuando volvamos!” Refunfuñó Peridoto mientras alzaba los brazos.

“Recuérdame tú a mí que te obligue a aprender francés.” Le replicó Lapis mientras se estiraba. Aún les quedaba una larga caminata hasta llegar arriba, y sabían que les iba a costar mucho más con todo el peso que tenían que cargar.

“¡También!”

Peridoto cogió a Pumpkin y algunas bolsas del equipaje y empezó a andar colina arriba mientras maldecía al conductor. Lapis empezó a seguirla por detrás.

Para la chica más pequeña todo era perfecto hasta que tenía que hacer toda esa caminata con todo el peso de las bolsas y las maletas. Sabía que tenía poca fuerza y resistencia, además de que el ejercicio nunca fue lo suyo, de manera que no tardó ni medio segundo en pararse para poder descansar.

“¿Sabes? Maldigo el día en el que tuviste que decidir cargar tanto equipaje. La mayoría de todas estas cosas no te van a servir para nada, pero claro, si no te lo llevabas contigo no ibas a ser capaz ni de vivir.” Le replicó Lapis parándose unos cuantos pasos más arriba de Peridoto.

“Ni se te ocurra... decirme lo que me tengo que traer o no... Son mis cosas.” Dijo Peridoto jadeando.

Hacía una calor horrible y las dos estaban sudando a causa del esfuerzo. Llevaban tan sólo un cuarto de hora subiendo, pero eso no impidió que no desearan darse una ducha en cuanto llegaran.

“Esto... es una mierda...” Se quejó la chica más pequeña.

“Si hubieras sabido hablar francés...”

“¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres empezar otra vez? Muy bien, pues empecemos: ¡si no hubieras tardado tanto en el baño cagando, no me habría caído intentando subir las escaleras mecánicas por culpa de las prisas!”

“Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan torpe, además, no estaba cagando, solo meando; lo que pasa es que no me podía concentrar por tu culpa”

“¡Te...! ¡Odio...!” Intentó replicar la chica más pequeña jadeando por el esfuerzo y el calor que hacía.

“Eres demasiado débil.”

“¡Y tú demasiado clod!”

“Nerd.”

“¡Clod!”

“Podemos estar así todo el día. Total, nos queda toda la tarde para subir esta cuesta del infierno.” Le contestó Lapis mientras miraba hacia arriba. Le resultaba extraño que en una ciudad tan turística como Cannes una familia que vivía prácticamente allí prefería estar tan alejada de todo lo que había en ella. Cannes es una ciudad preciosa, y aún así hay gente que prefiere construirse una casa en lo más alto y alejado de la ciudad para no tener que estar cerca. Lapis estaba segura de que a esa familia no le gustaba mucho estar rodeada de mucha gente, y de alguna manera a la peliazul le hacía pensar que un poco de ese espacio de soledad podría disfrutarlo ella sin más.

“Una cosa; ¿cómo has convencido a tus jefes de que yo también me quedaba en su mansión de lujo?” Le preguntó Lapis a la chica más pequeña. Esta sólo se encogió de hombros.

Peridoto no sólo iba a trabajar para los White, también se iba a hospedar en su casa veraniega. Durante el viaje le comentó a Lapis que, al ser verano, la familia no veía mal que pasara con ellos tres meses hospedándose en su casa hasta que pudiera conseguir un hogar para finales de agosto. Además, Peridoto estaba como alumna en prácticas, por lo que todavía no era factible que la cogieran de seguro. Eso era algo que a Lapis le hacía pensar que todavía podía tener posibilidades de volver y no tener que enfrentarse a todo lo nuevo que se le venía encima en un lugar tan alejado de donde ella vivía, pero prefería guardarse eso para ella misma hasta saber qué acababa pasando. Al fin y al cabo, si Peridoto se marchaba, ella también lo haría; y si al final conseguía quedarse, intentaría hacerlo también, pero sin intentar prometer nada a nadie...

Peridoto sabía que tenía un sitio fijo para poder quedarse en Cannes, pero Lapis no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había logrado también. Peridoto se las arregló para que Lapis también pudiera quedarse en la vivienda de los White:

“Mientras tú dormías plácidamente en el sofá la noche antes de irnos, los llamé para comentarles que confirmabas que tú también venías. Llevo todo el año preparando esto... por lo que también tuve algo de tiempo para comentarles que quizás tú ibas a venir a acompañarme.” Le explicó la más pequeña mientras comenzaban a andar de nuevo cuesta arriba. “Les dije que podías arreglártelas para conseguir hospedarte en un hotel o algo por el estilo, que yo te ayudaría en todo eso, pero cambiaron de tema completamente y me dijeron que tú también podías quedarte en su casa.”

“¿En serio?” Le preguntó la mayor.

“Sí. Al parecer tienen una hija y... según ellos quiere que haga más amistades, por así decirlo. Me comentaron que tú y yo de paso, podíamos convivir con ellos y conocerla.” Dijo Peridoto mientras apoyaba una mano en su cabeza. “Suena un poco raro, ¿verdad? Pero me lo dijeron con tanta confianza que parecía real.”

Lapis la miró muy extrañada. “¿Seguro que te dijeron eso?”

“Te lo juro. Y, antes de que vayas a preguntar, sí, ya tenía planeado desde el principio que te vinieras conmigo...” Le confesó Peridoto un poco ruborizada.

“Está bien, nerd.” Le dijo Lapis con una sonrisa.

La conversación se acabó justo cuando escucharon un coche derrapar a lo lejos. Miraron hacia atrás, que era por donde procedía el ruido del motor y desde donde se podía divisar una gran manta de polvo cubriendo el automóvil.

Las dos se miraron extrañadas mientras escuchaban el motor y el sonido de la música acercándose con rapidez.

Tuvieron que apartarse del medio del camino lo más rápido que pudieron para que el coche no las atropellara, cosa que no hizo ya que frenó en seco justo al lado de las dos.

La polvareda que soltó al frenar hizo que Peridoto tosiera como si su vida dependiera de ello.

“Genial, esto me viene de perlas para la alergia.” Dijo mientras no paraba de toser.

El coche al parecer era descapotable, y llevaba como piloto a una chica de baja estatura y pelo de color blanco largo. Llevaba unas gafas de sol parecidas a las de Lapis, con un cigarrillo en la mano mientras sujetaba con la otra el bolante. A su lado estaba sentada una mujer mucho más alta con el cabello negro y una piel morena y brillante. Y para variar, en los asientos de atrás se encontraba otra mujer mucho más robusta y grande con una chaqueta negra. Ocupaba prácticamente todos los asientos.

Las tres las miraron con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios mientras la chica más pequeña le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Se quedaron así durante unos cuantos segundos, con la música del coche soñando de fondo y una incomodidad insoportable.

Por fin, la chica más pequeña consiguió decir algo.

“Qué hay, nerds.”

Lapis la miró por encima de sus gafas mientras Peridoto cruzaba los brazos en señal de incomodidad. Ninguna de las dos sabían quiénes eran esas tres y por qué iban al mismo sitio que ellas, cosa que a Peridoto le molestó un poco pero que a Lapis sólo le causó indiferencia, justo como casi todo.

“Genial, por fin alguien que sabe hablar nuestro idioma.” Dijo Lapis mientras se secaba la frente de sudor.

“Espera un momento.” Comenzó a decir la mujer robusta que estaba sentada atrás. “¿Vosotras no sois las nerds que se quedan este verano en la casa de esta renacuaja?” Dijo refiriéndose a la chica más pequeña sentada delante.

“Parece que este año van a ser dos.” Dijo la mujer más morena mientras se quitaba las gafas para mostrar que sus ojos eran de diferente color. Uno verde y otro azul.

“¡En serio sois vosotras!” Gritó la más pequeña con entusiasmo.

“Sí... Yo soy la alumna en prácticas. Ella sólo es mi acompañante.” Dijo Peridoto mientras señalaba a Lapis. Ésta sólo se dedicó a hacer el símbolo de La Paz con la mano.

“Yo soy la morosa.” Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ese comentario provocó que la chica de pelo blanco no pudiera dejar de reír. “¡No sé cómo mis tíos siempre se las arreglan para hacer este tipo de cosas! Pero ya en serio, este año tiene pinta de que va a ser de los mejores.” Dijo con rentintin en su voz.

“Y... ¿vosotras sois...?” Intentó preguntar Peridoto.

“Nosotras somos de aquí. Yo soy Granate.” Dijo la mujer más morena mientras señalaba a la mujer más robusta. “Y esta es Bismuto.” Después le tocó el turno a la chica de pelo blanco, quien levantó dos dedos de la mano y sacó la lengua cuando la presentaron. “Y ella es Amatista, la sobrina de los White.”

Lapis y Peridoto levantaron las dejas cuando oyeron eso último.

“Cómo se nota que no son de aquí.” Dijo Bismuto nada más ver todo el equipaje que llevaban encima y el sudor que corría por sus caras. “¿Habéis subido todo ese tramo a pie? ¿Con todo eso encima? ¡Estáis locas!”

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse descaradamente en la cara de las dos que tenían delante. La escena realmente parecía sacada de un show, y era más surrealista todavía viendo la caras extrañadas que ponían Lapis y Peridoto cada vez que las demás hacían un comentario acerca de ellas.

“Menos mal que hemos aparecido por aquí en el momento justo. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, no habríais conseguido llegar vivas hasta arriba.” Dijo la más pequeña aún riéndose. Salió del coche junto con la mujer robusta siguiéndole detrás. Empezaron a coger todo el equipaje que las dos llevaban encima sin siquiera preguntar, y lo empezaron a meter en el maletero del coche.

“¡Esperad, no hace falta que...!” Intentó decir Peridoto.

“No te preocupes, nerd.” Dijo la chica de pelo largo cortándola. “Nosotras vamos hacia la casa de mis tíos.” Continuó refiriéndose hacia donde las dos chicas iban. “Las ventajas de tener un coche es que puedes hacer este tipo de cosas, ya sabéis, parar a ayudar a los más necesitados como vosotras. Así que _pas de problème_! Nosotras os llevamos hasta allí.” Se ofreció la más pequeña. “Ah sí, y el perro puede ir entre las piernas de mi queridísima copiloto.”

Peridoto y Lapis se miraron al unísono y se encogieron de hombros. La chica más pequeña se acercó más a la mayor y le susurró en el oído preocupada.

“Yo no me fío de estas ¿Y si resulta que son asesinas y nos secuestran y nos matan?”

La peliazul la miró como si hubiera dicho la tontería más grande del mundo. “Claro que sí, Peri, salvo por el hecho de que si nos quisieran matar ya lo habrían hecho.” Dijo mientras veía de reojo cómo la más robusta se volvía a sentar en los asientos traseros y apoyaba sus dos brazos encima de ellos, haciendo ademán de que se sentaran a sus dos extremos con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. “O puede que al final tengas razón y nos descuarticen...”

Con todo el equipaje metido en el maletero, la chica pequeña de pelo largo se volvió a montar en el asiento del piloto y aumentó el volumen de la música que estaba puesta en ese momento. Después se ajustó las gafas mientras que la morena que estaba sentada a su lado le entregaba el cigarrillo que le había dado antes de bajarse del coche.

“¡_Bienvenue à Cannes_, nerds!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, Call me by your name me está dando toda la inspiración que necesito para escribir esta historia. Creo que se notan bastante los guiños. ;)


	4. Miradas y otras cosas de color azul.

Cannes parecía estar repleta de habitantes con pinta de asesinos en serie. Eran tan amables con los extranjeros, que parecía que sólo lo hacían para conseguir robarles o secuestrarles. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Peridoto mientras veía cómo la mujer robusta llamada Bismuto no hacía más que contarle su vida entera. Cada vez que se acercaba más a ella en el asiento, Lapis podía notar un mirada de socorro clavándose en su cara, que hacía que la chica más mayor no dejara de reírse por lo bajo.

Al final, el viaje no se hizo tan largo como esperaban, y en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraban en frente de la puerta de entrada a la casa de verano de los White. Habían atravesado el jardín delantero, que al parecer tenía un pequeña fuente en el medio rodeada por un camino de tierra. El jardín también estaba rodeado de una plantación de rosas. Parecía un prado inmenso que olía de maravilla con todas y cada una de las que estaban plantadas.

Nada más salir del coche, Peridoto y Lapis se quedaron boquiabiertas observando el lugar en donde se habían metido.

“Peri... ¿qué clase de paraíso es este?” Consiguió articular Lapis observando cada rincón del jardín y la casa.

“Ni idea, Lapis. Lo único que sé es que ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida...” Le respondió la más pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que muy pronto se le quitó de la cara en cuanto vio una figura grande y esbelta salir por la puerta delantera.

“_¡Oh mon Dieu!” _Gritó con los brazos en alto. “¡Mi queridísima Peridoto por fin en carne y hueso!”

Con una sonrisa que hacía resaltar sus dientes blancos y brillantes, la figura esbelta se acercó rápidamente hasta Peridoto para darle dos besos en las mejillas. “¡Qué bueno verte al fin en persona!”

“Yo también me alegro de conocerla, Srt. White...” Intentó responder Peridoto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

“¡Y tú debes de ser Lapis Lázuli!” Dijo mirando a Lapis y ofreciéndole también dos besos en sus mejillas. Las dos chicas se quedaron estáticas ante la reacción de la mujer mayor mientras intentaban sonreírle sin que se notara lo incómoda que era la situación.

La Srt. White parecía sacada de una serie animada como la loca malvada que siempre trata de fastidiar al protagonista. Su ropa era prácticamente de color blanco, y brillaba tanto con la luz del sol que molestaba a la vista. Incluso su sonrisa con sus dientes blancos era incomodo de ver. Además, tenía un acento francés que destacaba muchísimo.

“¡Me alegra muchísimo conocerlas a las dos! ¡Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje, porque sinceramente, si hubierais tenido que subir la colina andando, os habríais ahogado por el camino!” Dijo aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

“Sí, menos mal que no hemos tenido que hacerlo.” Le contestó Lapis sarcástica. Peridoto le dio un codazo por el comentario.

“¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí también!” Volvió a gritar la Srt. White acercándose a Amatista con las manos en alto.

Ésta bajó del coche rápidamente y empezó a huir de la mujer más alta.

“¡Tía White, no! ¡No me avergüences delante de la gente!” Le rogó la más pequeña. La escena provocó que todos los presentes empezaran a reírse.

De pronto, dos mujeres robustas salieron de la casa para ponerse en frente de Peridoto y Lapis. Eran exactamente iguales.

Las dos gemelas grandes las miraron directamente a los ojos, lo que provocó que Peridoto agarrara a Lapis como si su vida dependiera de ello.

“No os preocupéis no muerden. Son sólo las mayordomos. Os ayudarán a cargar con las maletas.” Dijo Granate mientras habría el maletero del coche y sostenía a Pumpkin de la correa. “Por aquí, chicas.” Les hizo una seña para que cogieran las maletas.

En cuanto a Bismuto, ésta estaba apoyada en la parte delantera del coche, esperando a que la Srt. White dejara de perseguir a Amatista por todo el jardín para poder recibir también dos besos por parte de ella.

“Ni os preocupes por el comportamiento de su tía. Os iréis acostumbrando con el tiempo.” Dijo indiferente.

Después, Amatista apareció de nuevo jadeando debido a la fuerza que tuvo que hacer para que la Srt. White la soltara. “Es peor que el demonio... ¡Huid mientras podáis!”

La Srt. White se acercó de nuevo a Peridoto y Lapis después de haberle dado sus respectivos besos a Bismuto y Granate. Mientras, las dos mayordomos seguían metiendo cosas dentro de la casa.

“Ahora que ya nos hemos saludado todos como es debido, ¿qué os parece si entramos? Podemos tomar algo de té en el jardín trasero cuando dejéis vuestro equipaje. ¡Así podremos ir conociéndonos mejor!” Dijo mientras entraba en la casa. “Mi hija os enseñará primero dónde están vuestras habitaciones, después podréis bajar a descansar un rato.” Explicó señalando a Lapis y Peridoto.

Las dos chicas la siguieron por detrás junto con las demás. Pumpkin empezó a ladrar y a mover el rabo justo cuando todos entraron, y con razón que lo hizo; la casa por dentro parecía la Casa Blanca por fuera. Todas las paredes prácticamente de blanco, estaban decoradas con cuadros dorados y muebles de diferentes colores brillantes. Todo parecía extremadamente limpio y cuidado, y dejaba un olor a rosas impregnado en el ambiente... justo como ocurría en el jardín. Al parecer, casi todas las ventanas estaban abiertas para que el olor se introdujera en la casa veraniega.

Nada más entrar en la casa, Lapis comenzó a notar un pinchazon en el estómago, como si algo inesperado fuera a ocurrir en ese momento, de buenas a primeras. Siempre había notado algo así cuando se avecinaba algo que no se esperaba para nada.

“El paraíso no se compara en nada con esto... Y encima todo parece antiguo” Susurró Peridoto entusiasmada, procurando no dar pequeños saltitos cuando veía algún instrumento de gran valor decorando la entrada.

“¡Perla White Diamond!” Gritó de repente la Srt. White mientras miraba hacia las escaleras enormes que había en el centro. Lapis comenzó a sentir el pinchazón cada vez más. “¡Como no bajes ahora mismo a presentarte, me aseguraré de que limpies la casa tú sola todos los días!”

Todos hicieron un gesto de molestia al escuchar la voz tan aguda de la mujer más alta.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que una chica de pelo corto apareciera por el pasillo de arriba y mirara hacia abajo como todos la observaban esperando a que saliera de sus escondite.

Era una chica delgada con una piel igual de blanca que la de su madre, White; y llevaba una sudadera gigante que le tapaba casi enteros los pantalones cortos que tenía puestos.

Lapis sólo pudo fijarse en el rostro de la muchacha esbelta, viendo cómo su cara se paseaba también por la de Lapis. Hubo un momento de silencio, uno que hizo que el tiempo se parara de repente. Ese tipo de cosas sólo pasaban cuando tenías una sensación extraña en el estómago, cosa que Lapis no dejó de sentir hasta que la chica empezó a bajar las escaleras con desgana. Ahora sabía por qué lo había notado... Fue algo demasiado extraño de describir, algo que Lapis esperaba que no se volviera a repetir nunca más.

“Buenas tardes.” Saludó la muchacha a Peridoto y Lapis. “Me llamo Perla y soy la hija de los White, encantada de conocerlas a las dos.” Dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Se le notaba bastante cansada a juzgar por las ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos.

“Igualmente” Respondieron las dos muchachas al unísono mientras recibían sus respectivos besos en la mejilla por parte de Perla.

La primera vez que Lapis rozó su mejilla con la de Perla fue aquel día, y juró para sus adentros que en aquel momento su piel era más suave que cualquier pelaje de perro que existiera en el mundo.

**sss**

Perla las acompañó a las dos hasta sus respectivas habitaciones en la planta de arriba. Dejaron en el jardín trasero a los demás mientras preparaban un té y unos cuantos aperitivos para tomar durante lo que quedaba de tarde. Granate se llevó a Pumpkin con ella para soltarlo por el jardín y que pudiera corretear un poco, cosa que Peridoto ni a Lapis no pareció importarles.

La planta de arriba tenía un pasillo de izquierda a derecha con unas cuantas habitaciones. Perla las guió hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde acababa en un balcón pequeño; después les abrió la puerta de la derecha.

“Peridoto, este será tu cuarto.” Dijo Perla mientras ayudaba a las chicas a colocar sus cosas dentro.

“Vaya, en las fotos que me mandaron tus padres parecía más pequeño. No está mal.” Dijo Peridoto entusiasmada.

“Es la habitación de invitados más grande de la casa, así que supongo que te las apañarás bien para tener espacio para tus cosas.”

Perla se paseó por la habitación mientras se lo explicaba a Peridoto. Sus pasos eran cansados, pero tenían un toque elegante que Lapis pudo notar apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Otra cosa que notó fue que la chica de pelo rosa no llevaba zapatos. A Lapis siempre le había encantado no llevar zapatos cuando andaba por casa.

“Les agradezco mucho a tus padres el ofrecerse a darme la habitación más grande, en serio.”

“No tienes por qué agradecerles nada, es lo que suelen hacer cada verano cuando contratan a un alumno nuevo.” Aclaró Perla dando media vuelta para abrir la única ventana que había en la habitación.

“¿A que te refieres?” Preguntó Peridoto confundida. Perla sólo se quedó mirando por la ventana, dejando entrar de nuevo el aroma a rosas que estaba impregnado por toda la casa.

“Me refiero a que si no te pones las pilas, acabarás como todos los demás alumnos que han pisado esta casa: sin habitación grande ni casa de lujo para hospedarte en Cannes.” Le aclaró mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a la chica más pequeña con indiferencia. Lapis sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risa ante el comentario. “Así que, buena suerte. La vas a necesitar.”

Peridoto la miró incrédula mientras se colocaba de forma nerviosa las gafas.

“Vaya, qué agobio.” Dijo con una pequeña risa frenética mientras se sentaba en la cama.

“No empieces...” Le advirtió Lapis mientras rodaba los ojos.

“No, tranquila, esta vez no pienso ponerme a gritar.” Dijo mientras se tocaba la sien con las dos manos. “Esta vez me lo voy a tomar con calma, total, ya sabía que tenía que enfrentarme a algo así, así que...”

“Tampoco te alteres mucho, es sólo que te estoy intentando advertir para que no te lleves sorpresas.” Le aclaró Perla mientras se frotaba la cabeza. “Se lo suelo decir a todos los que pasan por esta casa... No todo es tan bonito como parece.”

“Lo sé, lo sé.” Respondió la más pequeña. Debido a lo nerviosa que estaba comenzó a sacar cosas de su maleta y sus bolsas para colocarlas y ordenarlas. Mientras Lapis miraba de reojo a Perla, que empezó a andar hasta donde ella estaba.

“Sígueme, te enseñaré donde está tu habitación.” Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado. “Está un poco alejada de la de tu compañera, no te importa, ¿no?” Le preguntó mientras comenzaba andar por el pasillo.

“En absoluto.” Le respondió Lapis. Para ella era mejor, ya que podría tener su propio espacio para pensar y estar acompañada de vez en cuando de un poco de soledad. Llevaba todo el viaje deseando tener tiempo para ella y sus pensamientos.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a andar por el pasillo con el equipaje de Lapis. Perla le ayudó a cargar con su bolso hasta que llegaron a una puerta bastante alejada de la de Peridoto. Cuando la abrió Lapis supo al momento que ese lugar sería perfecto para poder descansar sin gente a su alrededor. No parecía una habitación sucia, ni mucho menos; como la que Jasper tenía en su casa. Era un cuarto espacioso y bastante acogedor, y se caracterizaba por su olor a las rosas del jardín delantero. No tenía impregnado ese olor a tabaco que siempre estaba acostumbrada Lapis a oler. Era tan solo una habitación solo y exclusivamente para ella, para que pudiera disfrutarla durante todo el verano. En verdad, ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener un espacio para poder disfrutarlo ella sola.

“Lapis era tu nombre, ¿verdad?” La peliazul fue atraída de nuevo al mundo real por la voz suave de la chica más alta.

“Sí. La verdad es que no nos han presentado como es debido antes.” Dijo con una sonrisa. Perla se sentó en la cama en frente de ella mientras jugaba con la manga de sus sudadera.

“Pues sí. En verdad mi madre es demasiado estricta con presentarme correctamente con los invitados. Un poco más y acabo haciendo una reverencia delante de todos.” Dijo con un tono gracioso en su voz.

Lapis se rio ante su comentario. “Bueno, supongo que no lo hará con malas intenciones.”

“Pues no, pero a veces me avergüenza bastante.” Le aclaró mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cama.

Se quedaron durante unos cuantos segundos calladas mientras Lapis colocaba su equipaje encima de la cama. Perla estaba mirando a la nada hasta que decidió girase para poder observar lo que hacía la muchacha más pequeña. Lapis miró de reojo cómo se empezaba a levantar para marcharse.

“¿Crees que he ofendido un poco a Peridoto por lo que le he dicho?” Dijo con un tono de duda en su voz.

“Peridoto se ofende prácticamente con todo, pero no te preocupes, se le pasará en cuanto tus padres vean lo bien que se le da todo eso relacionado con la arqueología.” Le aclaró la chica más pequeña.

“Se le nota.” Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. “Pero de todas formas iré a decirle que no se agobie demasiado.”

Perla empezó a andar hasta detenerse fuera de la habitación. Se giró para volver a mirar a Lapis, que en ese momento estaba sacando ropa de su maleta.

“¿Vas a bajar a cenar?” Preguntó la chica más alta.

“No creo, estoy un poco cansada. En cuanto termine de recoger un poco caeré rendida en la cama.” Le contestó Lapis.

“Te comprendo...” Dijo la pelirosa con un tono cansado en su voz. Lapis lo notó al instante, pero no quiso preguntarle si estaba bien o no. No pensaba en ese momento que eso pudiera ser de su incumbencia, así que prefirió estar callada hasta que la chica más alta le dio una media sonrisa y se despidió de ella con una mirada cansada.

“Nos vemos mañana, entonces.” Consiguió decirle.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta, Lapis pudo notar cómo ese nudo que se le había formado en el estómago desde que entró en la casa desapareció por completo en cuanto la chica dejó su habitación.

**sss**

Esa noche, la oscuridad volvía a inundar todo aquello que rodeaba a Lapis. No se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para poder dormir. Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta llegar hasta aquí, y de cómo era capaz de sentir nostalgia por todo lo que había experimentado.

Era curioso cómo la rutina se podía convertir en una droga la cual no se acababa nunca, y Lapis echaba todo eso de menos. No quería pensar en eso, y menos de esa manera. No quería recordar nada, solo quería pasar una noche entera sin memoria para poder dormir de una maldita vez en paz.

Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin descansar bien, y todo por culpa de la persona que lleva arruinando su vida desde hacía tres años: Jasper.

Lapis empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación restregándose el cabello. No podía tener claras sus ideas y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Andar descalza la tranquilizadaba; tocar el suelo frío con la planta de los pies le parecía una sensación agradable.

Lo peor de todo es que quería volver a escapar de nuevo, pero en ese momento todo era más difícil, ya que no conocía absolutamente nada.

Tenía remordimientos y quería acabar con ellos cuanto antes, pero su mirada no podía dejar de pararse una y otra vez en la maleta que se hallaba en una esquina de la habitación, apartada de todo.

Dentro de esa maleta había una droga peor que la rutina y no quería tocarlas por ninguna circunstancia. Se prometió antes de salir de Empire City que sólo la usaría para casos extremos. En ese momento pensaba que el caso no podía ser más extremo.

Era como un tabú que prefería ignorar pero que a la misma vez le daba morbo probar. No es nada nuevo para ella, pero en ese momento sabía que podría cagarla incluso sin haber empezado.

Negó con la cabeza varías veces para quitarse las ideas de la mente y en su lugar se puso a pensar en Peridoto, en lo que le comentó en su casa antes de que Lapis decidiera venirse a Cannes, en su expresión de comprensión al saber que ella necesitaba ayuda y que podía obtenerla de la pequeña de ojos azules... Peridoto había hecho tanto por ella que no era justo que se lo pagara de esa manera, no después de todo lo que ha sufrido por su culpa...

Una vez más, Lapis se culpaba por todo, de nuevo.

Alejándose de todo aquello que la ataba mentalmente, Lapis salió de la habitación despacio y se guió con el tacto de sus pies contra el suelo de madera suave. Pasó una mano por la pared para poder guiarse mejor en la oscuridad, en esa oscuridad que tanto la atormentaba. Y justo cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Peridoto, se paró en seco. Dudó unos instantes, pero al final acabó entrando.

Muy sigilosamente se acostó al lado de Peridoto en la cama mientras la miraba para saber si estaba dormida o no. Tenía sus gafas encima de la mesilla de noche y Lapis podía ver perfectamente que sin ellas, a Peridoto se le marcaban mucho más las pecas que tenía por toda la cara.

Después de unos segundos, la pequeña se movió en la cama y si colocó de espaldas a Lapis mientras sollozaba en sueños.

La peliazul sólo pudo pegar un suspiro largo, se acostó y se colocó cerca de Peridoto hasta llegar a abrazarle por la cintura. Colocó su cabeza en la espalda de la más pequeña y se quedó así durante unos instantes mientras miraba a la nada.

Pensar era lo único que la mantenía despierta, y siempre lo hacia cuando estaba sola. Pensaba que eso era lo que necesitaba, tener más espacio para ella, para que la inundara la soledad.

Pero en ese momento la soledad era algo que daba miedo, que la asustaba muchísimo y era la causante de su insomnio diario.

Con Peridoto a su lado en la cama no pensaba demasiado, solo se limitaba a reproducir en su cabeza que quizás en ese momento no necesitaba estar sola, sino más bien estar cerca de personas que estén dispuestas a ayudarla.

Lapis comprendió en ese momento que la soledad no era infinita y que no era buena para siempre; que la compañía de alguien en quien confiar podía ser mucho más agradable y acogedora que eso.

Así que por fin pudo cerrar los ojos esa noche. Dejó de pensar y se relajó mientras sentía la espalda de Peridoto subir y bajar a causa de su respiración.

Eso en cierto modo, también la tranquilizó y la ayudó a dormir para poder descansar.

Esa noche no necesitó hundir sus penas en la peor droga de todas, escondida allí en su maleta pegada a una de las esquinas de su habitación. Esa noche sólo necesitó estar en compañía de la única persona que en ese instante sí que podía confiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será divertido ver a Lapis Lazuli descalza por la “Casa Blanca” en el transcurso de la historia. ;)


	5. Objetos insignificantes y otras cosas de color azul.

**“¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre he pensado que el amor no dura para siempre, que no es eterno. Si lo piensas bien, existen millones de personas en el mundo; ¿por qué querrías querer sólo a una? ¿Por qué solamente puedes enamorarte de una persona?”**

“**Lo gracioso de todo esto es que me lleva siempre a pensar lo mismo: yo no tengo por qué estar enamorada de ti.”**

Lapis volvió a despertarse sudando. Le pasaba cada vez que intentaba dormir. Ya ni si quiera en sus sueños podía descansar en paz, y menos aún con una visión borrosa de una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes observándola desde la ventana de su habitación.

“¿Has dormido bien? Anoche acabaste ocupando toda la cama” Dijo con un tono sarcástico. Estaba apoyada en la ventana abierta con unos cuantos papeles en la mano. Sus gafas estaban un poco caídas, por lo que estaba mirando a la muchacha más grande desde arriba.

“¿Qué hora es...?” Consiguió decir Lapis mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro bien largo y se dejó caer en la almohada de nuevo. Había dormido, pero aún sentía que estaba agotada.

“Son las ocho. Una hora perfecta para poder seguir durmiendo, pero no para mi, por desgracia.” Dijo Peridoto mientras se volvió a sus papeles. Lapis seguía tumbada mirando hacia el techo, examinando cada palabra que había dicho la persona que estaba en ese sueño que acababa de tener hace uno segundos. “¿Sabes? Hablas y sollozas en sueños. No sé si te lo he dicho ya antes, cuando dormíamos juntas, pero lo haces y durante horas.”

La muchacha más grande sólo se limitó a frotarse los ojos. “No me doy cuenta...”

“Lo sé... Es sólo que quería que lo supieras.” Le confesó la más pequeña lanzándole una mirada tranquila y honesta. “Y que no es nada raro de tu parte, suele pasar.” Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lapis sólo pudo girarse para no ver lo que le estaba haciendo Peridoto. Era demasiado buena como para que Lapis pudiera soportarlo.

“Y a la próxima procura despertarme antes para que no me pegue el susto de despertarme por las mañanas contigo al lado.”

“¿Tanto miedo doy por las mañanas?” Dijo Lapis sarcástica mientras se acurrucaba en las sábanas.

“No, clod. Lo digo porque no estoy acostumbrada a ver más de alguien o algo ocupando mi cama, exceptuando Pumpkin.” Dijo la más pequeña mientras señalaba a la bolita de pelo dormida sobre un cojín en la habitación.

“Sólo te diré que puede que lo repita más veces, para que te vayas acostumbrando de paso.” Le advirtió la peliazul.

Peridoto siempre la había dejado dormir a su lado cuando Lapis no quería estar sola. Nunca ponía pegas porque sabía que Lapis lo necesitaba cada vez que se quedaba es su casa tras huir de Jasper.

“Genial, no me importa, no es que quiera estar siempre rígida en la cama y sin poder moverme porque lo ocupas siempre todo.” Dijo la más pequeña sarcástica.

“De Pumpkin no te quejas...” Susurró Lapis con los ojos cerrados. Se acurruco todavía más y se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas.

“Pumpkin no se mueve tanto como tú. Y otra cosa, ¿cuándo piensas bajar a conocer a los demás?” Le preguntó Peridoto. Lapis no contestó, sólo se quejó a causa de la voz tan chillona de la pequeña. “No puedes estar todo el verano evadiéndolos así, ¿lo sabes, no?”

“Ojalá y pudiera evadirme de todo...” Consiguió decir Lapis con una voz amortiguada por culpa de las sábanas que la tapaban.

“Hoy te has despertado filosófica.” Dijo Peridoto entre risas. Se levantó y se sentó en la parte de la cama donde Lapis estaba. “Quizás esa actitud tan pesimista te sirva para tus vacaciones.”

Lapis se destapó un poco y miró a Peridoto con cara de pocos amigos.

“¿Qué? Es verdad... Quizás podrías alegrarte un poco y pensar que ahora sí que tienes tiempo para ti y nadie más.” Dijo mientras se frotaba sus rodillas. “Ya sabes, poco a poco, ¿no?”

“Eres pésima dando consejos.” Dijo Lapis con una sonrisa en los labios. Peridoto rodó los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

“Como veas, pero yo voy a bajar a desayunar. ¿Vas a venir o no, clod?” Le preguntó mientras se ponía unos pantalones y se dirigía a la puerta.

“No sé, convénceme.” Le propuso Lapis con una sonrisa picarona mientras e acomodaba las sábanas.

“Al despertarme he ido al baño y me he topado con una de las mayordomos. Dice que tiene tortitas para desayunar.”

Al decir eso, a Lapis se le pusieron los ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe. Peridoto solo rodó los ojos mientras le abría la puerta para salir.

“Eso tendrías que haberlo dicho antes, nerd.”

“Con un gracias me habría valido, ¿sabes?”

**sss**

“¿Me estás vacilando, Bismuto?” Dijo la pequeña de pelo blanco mientras se sentaba en una silla en el patio de la gran casa. “¡Sé lo que has hecho, así que devuélveme lo que me has quitado antes de que tengamos problemas!”

La chica dio un golpe en la mesa al lado de Bismuto y empezó a mirarla con una cara asesina.

“Vaya, tranquilízate... yo no te he quitado nada”. Dijo la mujer grande sin haberse inmutado.

“¡Mentira! Sé que la única que me quita mis cosas eres tú y me irrita”.

“Claro, porque sabes perfectamente que soy la única que tiene el puño más grande que tu cara, ¿no?”

“Vaya, eso ha dolido”. Dijo Granate, la cual apareció de la nada haciendo que las dos chicas pegaran un brinco en su asiento.

“¡Estrellas! ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?” Dijo Amatista poniendo una mano en su pecho por la impresión.

“Acabo de llegar. ¿Qué te han quitado?” Preguntó mientras se colocaba su propio plato en la mesa.

“Nada que tenga que ver contigo, pero contigo sí.” Dijo la más pequeña señalando a Bismuto.

“Te vuelvo a repetir que no te he quitado nada. Además, ni si quiera sé que te he quitado.”

“¡Ajá!” Gritó la más pequeña levantándose de su asiento y apoyando las manos en la mesa. “¡Así que admites haberme cogido algo! ¡Confiesa antes de que te meta el pie por el único agujero que no te gustaría que te lo metieran!” Le amenazó.

“¡Esa boca, mon chéri!” Alzó la voz la Sr. White nada más entrar en el patio con las mayordomos siguiéndola por detrás. “¡Se puede saber por qué no esperáis a los demás para desayunar!”

La Sr. White miró con los ojos como platos el panorama: Bismuto estaba desayunando su tercera tortita mientras Amatista iba por la cuarta, y eso que había llegado hace cero coma cinco segundos. Granate, en cambio miró a Bismuto y Amatista como si ya supiera que eso iba a pasar.

Mientras se hacía un largo silencio e iban apareciendo más platos y cubiertos para los demás, llegaron Lapis y Peridoto.

“Pero miren quién se ha dignado a aparecer esta vez”. Dijo Bismuto extendiendo los brazos para presentar a Lapis. “¡La desaparecida ha vuelto!”

Lapis no se inmutó ante lo que dijo y se sentó al lado de Amatista. Peridoto se sentó a su lado y colocó sus manos encima de la mesa mientras se erguía.

“Buenos días a ti también”. Consiguió decir Lapis.

“Y buenos días a los demás también”. Le siguió Peridoto con una risa nerviosa. “¿Me hacen el favor de decirme qué vamos a desayunar?” Preguntó mientras miraba a la Sr. White.

Lapis Lapzuli la miró extrañada. Peridoto nunca había hablado de esa manera con nadie, no al menos delante suya. Perecía bastante nerviosa, como si temiera meter la pata en cualquier momento.

“Tortitas y huevos fritos, un desayuno muy americano, ¿no crees?” Le respondió la Sra. White con una sonrisa extravagante que hizo que a Peridoto y a Lapis les entrara un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. “¡Quería que os sintiérais como en casa, así que mandé a que lo prepararan!” Gritó con entusiasmo.

“Es muy amable por su parte, Sra. White”. Dijo Peridoto, que al ver que Lapis no respondía le pegó una patada desde debajo de la mesa.

“Sí, muchas gracias por el detalle...” Continuó Lapis al ver la reacción de la más pequeña.

“¡No hay que darlas, es parte de la convivencia que nos espera juntas!”

Mientras todos seguían hablando por su parte, Lapis empezó a susurrar a Peridoto por lo bajo.

“¿Por qué le has preguntado sobre el desayuno, si ya sabías que había tortitas?”

“Porque hay que ser un poquito educado, además quiero entablar conversación con ella para que vea que me interesa su vida.” Le aclaró Peri mientras se inclinaba a su oreja y miraba de reojo a la Sra. White para que no las viera susurrar.

“Genial, pues asegúrate a la próxima de no meterme a mí en tus intereses con la Sra. White. No soy yo la que tiene que conseguir el trabajo.” Le reprochó Lapis mientras se volvía a colocar bien en su asiento.

“Perdón por haber hecho que seas un poquito más habladora. Te recuerdo que si a mi me echan, tú te vienes conmigo.”

“¡A qué viene tanto susurro, morosas!” Gritó Amatista haciendo que las dos se sobresaltaran.

La reacción de ambas hizo que Bismuto y Amatista no pararan de reírse en su cara, mientras Peridoto y Lapis observaban extrañadas el humor tan estúpido que tenían. La Sra. White soltó una pequeña risita mientras se dedicaba a mirar el periódico con un café en la mano.

“Va a ser un verano muy largo...” Volvió a susurrar Lapis.

“No podéis estar así mientras estemos todos juntos comiendo, es una tradición.” Dijo Amatista mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

“Claro, una vez que nos sentamos a comer, todos nos comunicamos con todos. La intimidad deja de existir.” Aclaró Bismuto.

“Prefiero ahogarme”. Dijo Lapis. Bismuto sólo pudo limitar a reírse ante el comentario. “No es una broma, va muy enserio.” Continuó diciendo con indiferencia.

“¡Esta chica me está cayendo genial!” Consiguió decir Bismuto mientras no dejaba de reírse. Se inclinó en sus asiento y le dio una pequeña palmada a la espalda de Lapis. Los demás sólo la veían y rodaban los ojos.

“La confianza da asco, está claro...” Dijo Peridoto por lo bajo mientras le daba un sorbo al café que acaban de ponerle las mayordomos. Éstas empezaron a servir a todas las demás sin que se inmutaran.

Mientras tanto, ninguno se dio cuenta de la esbelta silueta que empezó a aparecer desde la puerta que daba al patio. Hacía un día preciso y caluroso, y los rayos del sol no dejaban de alumbrar la mesa en la que estaban comiendo, tanto que hasta muchos llevaban gafas de sol puestas; pero no sólo era la mesa, ya que cuando la silueta salió al patio, empezó a brillar debido a que los rayos también se reflejaban en ella.

“_Bonjour_, _mére.”_

_“¡Bonjour, Perla, mon chéri!” _Artículo la Sra. White nada más escuchar a su hija al entrar en el patio. Perla se acercó a darle varios besos en la mejilla, después se sentó en frente de Lapis y le dedicó una sonrisa a los demás presentes.

“Vaya, la otra desaparecida. Pensaba que con una nos era suficiente.” Volvió a burlarse Bismuto.

“No me tientes, Bi, sabes perfectamente que te puedo hachar de aquí cuando quiera”. Aclaró la muchacha esbelta bromeando.

“Sabes que no podrías hacer eso, soy un trocito de pan muy mono. ¡A que sí, Ame!” Contestó Bismuto dándoles una palmada en la espalda a Amatista.

La chica se limitó a no hacerle caso y a comer su quinta tortita con sirope con una cara molesta.

“Ame, venga ya. ¿Aún sigues cabreada porque aseguras que te he quitado algo que sé perfectamente que no he hecho?” Preguntó Bismuto con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

“¿Qué te ha quitado esta vez?” Le siguió Perla.

“Pues qué quieres que te diga _cher cousine, _algo que me hace falta bastante y que sé perfectamente que ella me lo ha robado”. Respondió la más pequeña alzando cada vez más la voz. Se notaba que estaba cada vez más molesta.

“¿_Cousine?” _Interrumpió Peridoto con duda ante la palabra en francés.

“Significa ‘prima’, y sí; por muy extraño que parezca, ella es mi prima hermana...” Le aclaró Perla tras servirse un huevo frito y dos tortitas en su plato.

“Sí, es súper raro que tenga una prima como tú, pero volviendo al tema principal...” De repente, Amatista deja sus cubiertos en su plato y estira el brazo hacia Bismuto. “Dámelo, ahora mismo.” Insistió.

Bismuto sólo se dedicó a mirarla con indiferencia, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar de reojo a la Sra. White, que estaba ensimismada con su periódico y no prestaba atención.

“Mira, lo primero: porque no sé francés, que si no te repetiría en ese idioma que yo no tengo lo tuyo para que te enteres. Y lo segundo: aunque yo tuviera lo que me estás pidiendo, no sería tan ingenua de devolvértelo delante de tu tía... bueno, a menos que quisiera fastidiarte las vacaciones enteras.” Aclaró con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Esto último lo dijo con un tono más bajo para que la Sra. White no se enterara.

Amatista seguía mirando a Bismuto con cara de pocos amigos. Se inclinó más cerca para mirarla a los ojos. Lo gracioso es que se quedaron así durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para todos los que estaban en la mesa. Bismuto no apartó la mirada ni un segundo hasta que Amatista tuvo que pestañear por pura necesidad. Esto provocó que la más grande se riera a carcajada limpia.

“¡Está bien tú no has sido la que me lo ha quitado, te creo! ¡Pero sé que eso no a desaparecido por arte de magia!”

Hubo un gran silencio entre los que estaban sentados en la mesa del patio trasero. Nadie se dignaba a decir nada mientras Amatista miraba de un lado a otro para buscar a alguien que le diera una respuesta, hasta que una de las presentes con el pelo azul y el carácter más desagradable del universo decidió que era una buena idea responderle.

“A lo mejor lo has perdido, ¿no te has parado a pensarlo?” Y con eso, continuó engullendo su plato como estaba haciendo mientras la conversación entre Amatista y Bismuto sucedía.

Amatista se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió los ojos y la boca muy sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

“¿Me estás llamando descuidada?”

“O eso, o que estás mintiendo. Pero prefiero quedarme con lo primero”. Continuó la peliazul. Peridoto empezó a mirarla de manera extraña.

“¡Genial ahora soy una descuidada o una mentirosa! ¡Pues os diré una cosa: sé perfectamente cuando pierdo algo y cuando no, porque cuido bien de lo que es mío! ¡Sé cuando me roban y cuando no!” Dijo satisfecha. “¡Y no soy una mentirosa!”

Dicho eso, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un puchero. Todos los demás se rieron ante la reacción de la pequeña mientras Peridoto seguía mirando a Lapis como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Se acercó a ella un poco y le empezó a susurrar al oído.

“Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla esta noche.” Dijo malhumorada. Lapis la miró sorprendida sin saber por qué había dicho eso.

“Pero, ¿qué he hecho ahora?” Preguntó. La chica de ojos verdes no se molestó en contestarle; mientras, Amatista seguía con su sermón.

“¡Pienso averiguar quién me ha robado aunque sea lo último que haga!”

“Pues que tengas suerte.” Le respondió Perla.

“Y tú...” Dijo la chica de pelo blanco señalándola. “Tú eres de mis principales sospechosas”. Y con eso, se termina su última tortita (la sexta, por si fuera poco) y se marcha al interior de la casa.

“Oye, que se va sin mi.”Protestó Bismuto intentando terminase su plato cuanto antes.

“¿A dónde vais?” Preguntó Granate.

“Vamos a resolver unos asuntillos, nada serio. Volvemos esta noche.” Le respondió. Se terminó su plato y se levantó satisfecha. “Sra. White, muy bueno todo, como siempre. Dele las gracias a sus cocineras de mi parte”. Después salió disparada en dirección a donde había tirado Amatista.

**sss**

El silencio que se sentía en todo el perímetro de la casa era demasiado acogedor para Lapis. Todo estaba aislado y desolado, como si la hubieran abandonado desde esta mañana.

Peridoto había acompañado a la Sra. White junto con otros arqueólogos a examinar unos yacimientos encontrados cerca de la ciudad, por lo que la mayoría de los alojados en la casa estaban fuera. Amatista y Bismuto estaban fuera también, y Granate había ido tras ellas después de ayudar de recoger el desayuno. A ninguno le importó mucho la decisión tan repentina que tomó la mayor para ir a buscarlas.

Estaba claro que hoy, Lapis no iba a tener ni una mísera pizca de compañía, lo cual no le resultaba tan raro al fin y al cabo.

Hasta que se acordó de Perla. Se preguntó para sus adentros donde estaría y que estaría haciendo en estos momentos. Se escabulló con facilidad tras acabar de recoger los platos del desayuno, cosa que a Lapis le resultó familiar en ella, ya que también suele hacerlo constantemente cuando necesita estar sola. Esa era una de muchas dudas las cuales se le pasaba por la mente desde lo que Peri le había comentado con respecto a Perla.

No necesitas la compañía de nadie si lo único que quieres es que no te dirijan la palabra, si huyes cada vez que intentan hablar contigo o si directamente detestas tener compañía a tu alrededor.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, empezó a recorrerse toda la casa despacio y en silencio. Se paseó por el salón gigantesco mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma para mirarlo todo con más detalle. Se paró en la chimenea a observar la gigantesca réplica del _Guernica_ de Picasso colgado en la pared encima de esta. Era simplemente espectacular y reflejaba en ella una guerra interior que conocía muy bien. Cada vez que le hechaba un vistazo si pasaba por su lado, siempre le recordaba a como se siente emocionalmente.

Después, la peliazul volvió de su ensimismamiento y continuó hasta la parte de arriba. Subió despacio y con calma, hasta que llegó al último escalón y lo saltó hasta llegar al pasillo. A la derecha estaba el balcón junto con las habitaciones de Peridoto y suyas, pero a la izquierda también se podían observar más habitaciones junto con una puerta más grande situada en el fondo del pasillo. Lapis nunca había tirado por esa parte, de manera que empezó a andar hasta la puerta más grande. Estaba medio abierta, así que no le importó mucho si podía entrar allí o no, de todas formas, tampoco había mucha gente en la casa.

Abrió la puerta lentamente hasta que pudo ver lo que había en el interior... Una sala única y exclusivamente dedicada a una colección empezada hace años. Dentro había centenares de objetos y artilugios que parecían tener miles de años de antigüedad, y los cuales estaban expuestos en vitrinas como si fuera un museo. Un museo dentro de una casa, todo lo que Peridoto siempre había soñado tener cuando tuviera una propia. Lapis Lazuli no pudo evitar en pensar en ella cada vez que veía algo raro dentro de la sala, algo que solo ella sería capaz de saber qué es.

La peliazul se paseó por toda la sala hasta que se paró a ver una figura de oro que le llamo mucho la atención. Era la figura de lo que parecía una mujer esbelta con alas en su espalda. Parecía que estaba volando, pero lo más importante, parecía que así podía ser libre. Lapis se acercó más a la pequeña estatua y sintió el impulso de tocarla por un instante. Inclinó la mano hacia delante con temor a poder hacer algún movimiento brusco que pudiera romperla. Y justo cuando estuvo a punto de rozarla, una voz grave le gritó desde las profundidades de la sala.

“¡Ni se te ocurra tocar eso!”

Al oír la voz Lapis se asustó y pegó un brinco hacia atrás. Después se dio la vuelta y miró a una figura mucho más grande que la estatua mirándola desde una puerta que daba a otra sala dentro de la que ya estaba.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Le preguntó el hombre de voz grave desde la puerta. Parecía intimidante. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa arremangada y un poco arrugada. Lapis se puso rígida en el sitio.

“Perdón, no sabía que no podía estar aquí...” Hubo un gran silencio antes de que Lapis decidiera seguir hablando al ver que el hombre alto no le respondía. “Ya me voy.”

Con eso, Lapis se dispuso a andar antes de que la gran silueta situada en frente de ella la detuviera de nuevo con su voz.

“No, no. No hace falta que te vayas si no quieres.” Le dijo con un tono esta vez más tranquilizador. Lapis lo miró con una expresión confundida, lo que provocó que el hombre alto soltara una pequeña risa. “Perdona si te he asustado antes, es que no me gusta que toqueteen las cosas de mi mujer.”

Lapis se dio la vuelta para encararle más relajada. La tensión que parecía haber antes había desaparecido un poco, pero aún así Lapis seguía un poco tensa por la figura intimidante. No estaba acostumbrada a confiar con ese tipo de impresiones.

“Lo entiendo, no volverá a pasar.” Se disculpó por segunda vez la peliazul.

“No te preocupes.” Dijo el hombre más alto. Dio un suspiro largo, colocándose mejor las gafas que llevaba puestas. “¿Tú eres la acompañante de la nueva alumna en prácticas?”

“Sí” Respondió Lapis de forma seca. _Sí, realmente soy la morosa de las dos... _Pensó para sus adentros.

“Genial. Mi mujer se las apaña cada vez más para meter a más gente en la casa”. Dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Lapis no podía dejar de mirarle. “¿Te gusta la arqueología?” Preguntó tras pararse al lado de la peliazul mientras observaba la pequeña figura que tanto le había llamado la atención.

“Un poco...” Le respondió la peliazul mientras se tocaba el cabello nerviosa. “Me gusta el arte en general”. Consiguió decirle después de un minuto en silencio.

“Vaya, eso está bien. ¿Es por eso por lo que estabas aquí?”

Lapis asintió con la cabeza. Tantas preguntas de repente la estaban incomodando demasiado, así que decidió acabar la conversación de raíz. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre empezó a explicarle algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

“Isis”.

“¿Perdón?” Preguntó Lapis extrañada.

“Es la diosa de los dioses.” Le aclaró señalando la estatua. “La diosa Isis, la ‘gran maga o bruja’ de Egipto. Es una de las nueve divinidades que componen la Eneáda. Una de las pocas diosas que fue alabada en el Antiguo Egipto.”

“Muy bonita.” Intentó continuar Lapis.

“Pues no te creas.” Le replicó el más alto mientras la miraba. “Es tan solo una copia. Ni siquiera está hecha de oro de verdad. De hecho está aquí solo porque a mi hija le gustaba como decoraba la sala. Le parecía bastante atrayente para ponerla aquí.”

“Aún así no quita que siga siendo bonita.” Le respondió la chica más pequeña sin mirar la estatua.

En cuanto dijo eso, el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

“Es curioso cómo la cosa más insignificante y diferente puede llegar a ser la más atrayente de todas.” Le respondió, aún teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios. “Y sin embargo, las personas solo somos capaces de definir su importancia por su valor...”

Lapis no supo que responder ante su reacción. Solo se limitó a mirarle confundida, como había estado haciendo desde que le sorprendió por detrás. Volvió a inundar el silencio en la sala mientras ambos se miraban a la cara.

Cuando Lapis se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando demasiado en reaccionar, se aclaró la voz y miró hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada.

“Vaya, eso ha sido bastante profundo por su parte, pero creo que debería irme; parece bastante ocupado.” Le confesó.

“Bueno, por lo menos gracias a ti he podido tener unos minutos de descanso.” Le agradeció el hombre alto mientras se colocaba mejor su camisa.

“No tiene por qué darlas.” Dijo la peliazul, la cual se dio media vuelta para disponer a marcharse.

“Si ves a Perla, recuérdale de mi parte que quiero verla en mi despacho esta tarde, por favor.” Le pidió a Lapis antes de que esta estuviera a punto de cerrar la puerta para marcharse.

“Claro, en cuanto la vea se los diré.”

**sss**

Y pensaba que la loca era yo”. Dijo la chica de pelo azulado mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón que daba hacía la parte trasera de la casa. Respiró ondo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el aire que corría suave esa mediodía pudiera darle en la cara.

Estaba claro que había pasado uno de los ratos más raros desde que llegó a esa casa. Para Lapis todos parecían tan particulares que no estaba acostumbrada a tener a tanta gente así cerca. Y menos a un hombre tan alto e intimidante como lo era aquel señor.

Lapis pensó que podría ser el padre de Perla, el marido de la Sra. White, por todas las referencias que había hecho a su hija y a su mujer. Se deducía fácilmente, al igual que saber que Lapis intentaría evitarlo lo máximo posible a partir de ahora.

Abrió los ojos por un segundo para mirar hacia abajo: estaba todo el jardín lleno de rosas y era precioso. Todo el lugar seguía estando impregnado de ese aroma que soltaban. No pudo evitar sonreír por un segundo... Era uno de esos momentos en los que todo estaba en calma y en paz, y eso relajaba muchísimo a la peliazul.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto miró hacia abajo, hacia la piscina tan grande que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Allí estaba Perla, tumbada en el borde de la piscina mientras tomaba el sol. Su piel brillante en bañador podía verse a kilómetros de distancia, al menos eso pensó Lapis un segundo antes de quitárselo de la cabeza.

Recordó que su padre le había comentado que le dijera lo de su ‘extraña cita de esta tarde’, cosa que Lapis no pensaba hacer en lo absoluto si en algún casual encontraba a Perla, pero después pensó en lo intimidante que parecía y lo que peor podía ser si la Sra. White le decía algo al respecto. Esa señora sí que es intimidante...

Lapis pegó un suspiro largo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió escaleras abajo en dirección al patio trasero.

**sss**

“¿Me estás espiando?” Dijo Perla sin inmutarse. Seguía tumbada boca abajo en el borde de la piscina mientras leía un libro que parecía estar un poco desgastado.

“No creo, acabo de llegar”. Le contestó Lapis con un tono un poco serio. Empezó a tocarse el cabello como hacía de costumbre cuando se ponía un poco nerviosa. Se paró cerca de Perla y se agachó para que ésta pudiera verla mejor. “Tu... padre me ha dicho que te recordara que habías quedado con él esta tarde.”

“¿Mi padre te ha dicho eso?” Le preguntó Perla mientras se movía en su sitio para sentarse. Se quedó en frente de Lapis con una cara confusa.

“Creo que era tu padre... Me ha pillado por sorpresa en ese cuarto tan raro que tenéis lleno de objetos antiguos. Salió de otra habitación dentro de esa pegando un grito.”

Perla se rió un poco ante el comentario. “Sí, es la habitación ‘sagrada’ de mi madre, a la que nadie puede entrar y a la que tú has entrado porque te ha salido de ahí abajo.”

Lapis abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que había dicho. “Vaya... tu padre me dijo que no importaba si entraba.”

“Con mi padre da igual, pero si mi madre te pilla te descuartizará y te enterrará bajo el plantinar de rosas para que sirvas como abono para ellas.” Le aclaró mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lapis rodó los ojos y empezó a sonreír también por lo estúpido que había sonado todo.

“He pasado por cosas peores.”

Perla soltó una carcajada sonora por el comentario, lo cual hizo que Lapis siguiera con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. “Lo digo en serio.”

“Bueno, conoce métodos de tortura bastante perturbadores, así que de todas formas no te recomiendo que vuelvas a entrar si está ella delante. En verdad sí que has tenido suerte con que te pillara mi padre.” Dijo la chica más alta mientras cruzaba las piernas.

“Bueno, tampoco te creas...” Le respondió la peliazul mientras miraba hacia el césped recién cortado. Su aroma se mezclaba con el de las rosas y provocaba un ambiente bastante tranquilo.

“¿Ha empezado a interrogarte?” Le preguntó Perla con un tono bastante seguro en su voz.

“¿Lo hace cada que vez que se topa con un desconocido?”

Perla rodó los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro. “Siempre lo hace, y a veces parece que invade demasiado tu espacio personal.”

“Eso mismo sentí cuando empezó a preguntarme, pero creo que es lo mínimo que puede hacer sabiendo que está alojando a alguien que ni siquiera conoce.” Le aclaró la chica de ojos azules.

“Creo que esas cosas se hacen cuando estás en un sitio tranquilo rodeado de cosas que te gustan.” Dijo la chica de pelo rosado mientras se frotaba las manos con suavidad. Lapis no pudo evitar ver lo esbeltas que eran.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Le preguntó la peliazul con extrañeza.

“Pues a que si quieres conocer a alguien bien el sitio también tiene mucha importancia. Si no te sientes segura en cierto sitio eso también puede influir mucho.”

A Lapis se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en cuanto dijo eso último. Recordó la primera vez que conoció a Jasper... Había sido en una de las peores discotecas que se pueden encontrar en Jersey. Un lugar donde se trapichea con las peores drogas del mundo, un lugar que Lapis conoció justo después de haber huido de casa de sus padres... Lo recordaba como una sensación parecida a la que había tenido con el padre de Perla, solo que fue mucho peor y estuvo inundándole el pecho hasta que Jasper se la llevó a su casa.

Es cierto que el lugar también influía mucho, sobre todo por lo que te puedes encontrar en él, y estaba claro que ese día Lapis se encontró con lo peor con lo que podría haberse topado en su vida.

“En verdad, este lugar es mucho más tranquilo que otros en los que he estado. No es demasiado horrible.” Intentó decir mientras apartaba esos pensamientos tan recurrentes de su mente. En ese momento no quería pensar en Jasper... ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo esa noche cuando volviera a estar sola en su cuarto. Quizás lo haría durante un par de horas, y al ver que no pudiera dormir se iría a la habitación de Peridoto para poder alejar esos pensamientos de nuevo.

“Aquí conozco sitios mejores.” Le respondió la chica de voz suave. “Cannes es un lugar muy grande.”

“Es una ciudad muy bonita, así que espero que pueda conocerla bien durante todo el tiempo que esté aquí.” Le confesó la más pequeña mientras se erguía. Llevaba tiempo arrodillada y empezaban a dolerle las piernas.

“Si quieres podemos ir a ver algo ahora.” Dijo la pelirrosada con un tono ilusionado en su voz. Se le iluminó un poco la cara al saber que podría hacer algo más que estar todo el día tumbada en la piscina.

“¿Ahora?” Le preguntó Lapis extrañada.

“¡Sí! Podemos coger las bicicletas y bajar hasta la playa. Puedo enseñarte algunos sitios y después podemos ir haciendo cosas sobre la marcha.” Dijo rápidamente la chica de piel brillante. Todo esto mientras se levantaba y recogía su camisa rosa y los pantalones cortos que había dejado al lado de su libro.

“No creo que sea buena idea ahora mismo...”

“Escucha, qué mejor que conocer a una persona enseñándole sitios en los que le encantaría estar.” Le interrumpió la más alta mientras se vestía. “Además, los planes salen mejor si no se planifican. Un poquito irónico, ¿no?” Le dijo mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Después se dio media vuelta en dirección hacia una pequeña cabaña cerca de la piscina.

“Vamos guiri, te enseñaré cosas muy chulas, te lo prometo.”

Lapis no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es curioso cómo la cosa más insignificante y diferente puede llegar a ser la más atrayente de todas.
> 
> Y sin embargo, las personas solo somos capaces de definir su importancia por su valor...


	6. Lugares para conocerse y otras cosas de color azul.

“¿Quién te ha dado derecho a llamarme guiri?” Preguntó Lapis fastidiada mientras las dos llegaban hacia la cabaña.

“Desde que soy medio francesa y y tú eres la única que ha viajado hasta aquí desde el extranjero.” Le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y era verdad. Perla hablaba muy bien el idioma de Lapis en el sentido de que en la mayoría de las ocasiones no tenía ese acento francés que tanto se le notan a los franceses cuando hablan en otro idioma que no sea el suyo. Eso le llevó a deducir a Lapis que, o Perla dominaba muy bien el lenguaje o que no era del todo francesa. Realmente le dejó más claro la segunda opción.

Aún así, Lapis notaba que de vez en cuando sí que se le podía escapar un poquito el acento. Pero solo a veces, cuando se concentraba bastante en su tono de voz.

“Aún así hablas muy bien mi idioma.”

Como ya te he dicho, soy medio francesa por parte de madre, y americana por parte de padre, supongo que lo habrás notado cuando te ha gritado con su voz tan potente.” Le aclaró la chica de pelo rosado. Habían llegado a la puerta de la cabaña y empezó a rebuscar en un macetero que había justo al lado. Empezó a desenterrar unas llaves que después utilizó para abrirla.

“He visto sitios mejores para esconder unas llaves.” Le dijo Lapis con un tono burlón en su voz.

“Es improvisado, mi madre se vuelve muy paranoica si le roban aunque sea la cosa más insignificante.” Le explicó tras abrir la puerta y toser un poco a causa del polvo que había dentro. “Además, aquí casi nunca entra nadie.”

“Se nota.” Intentó decir Lapis mientras apartaba el polvo de su cara.

“En fin, por lo menos las bicicletas siguen aquí.” Dijo la chica más alta bastante ilusionada cuando las vio sobre una gran manta sucia. Lapis empezó a notar que eran esos momentos, cuando la pelirrosada se emocionaba, que dejaba escapar un poco su acento francés.

Perla apartó la manta sobre las bicicletas y empezó a sacar una de ellas. La cogió de los tubos que la sujetaban y empezó a tirar fuerte hacia arriba.

“Ayúdame con esto, parece que está atascada entre este montón de cosas viejas.” Le pidió mientras hacía fuerza hacia arriba. Lapis no dudó en coger los manillares para tirar también. Esta estaba a punto de ceder cuando se escuchó un crujido muy desagradable proveniente de la bicicleta, el cual ninguna de las dos escuchó e hizo que la bicicleta se partiera en dos debido al último tirón que dieron para sacarla de entre los trastos.

Lapis dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás llevándose el manillar mientras Perla se llevó el resto de la bicicleta con ella.

“Mierda...” Consiguió articular Lapis mientras veía el manillar que había arrancado. Después miró a Perla que estaba con la boca abierta mirándola a ella y al resto de la bicicleta que había conseguido sacar. Debido a su expresión, Perla no pudo evitar reír, lo que hizo que la chica más pequeña también lo hiciera a causa de la situación tan estupida que habían conseguido montar en un segundo.

“¿Por qué me pasan a mi estas cosas?” Dijo Perla entre risas. “Bueno, pues era la única que parecía en mejores condiciones...” Continuó diciendo mientras tiraba los restos de la bicicleta encima de todo el montón de trastos que había a su alrededor.

“No creo que haya algo aquí dentro que esté en buenas condiciones.” Le confesó la peliazul colocando el manillar encima de una estantería vieja que tenía al lado.

“No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que hay aquí que sí que lo están.” Dijo con un retintín en su voz mientras se dirigía hacia otro de los bultos tapado por otra manta llena de polvo. Este estaba más apartado del resto de la chatarra que había en la cabaña y hacía que destacara más que todo lo demás. Perla lo destapó para poder ver lo que realmente era.

“Aquí lo tienes: una motocicleta Vespino del 86.” Dijo mientras se colocaba las manos en las caderas y sonreía orgullosa de lo que había descubierto. “Estaba entre todo este montón de chatarra cuando la descubrí hace unos meses. La quise arreglar, así que pedí piezas de repuesto por Internet y la convertí en una auténtica obra de arte.”

Lapis miró la motocicleta sorprendida. Eso sí que parecía en muy buen estado. Estaba pintada con un color azul oscuro un poco oxidado debido a la antigüedad que tenía.

“¿La habías probado antes?” Le preguntó la peliazul con inseguridad.

“En verdad no, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para hacerlo.” Le dijo la chica más alta mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. “No es del todo segura, pero sinceramente creo que es mil veces mejor que cualquier bicicleta que haya aquí dentro, ¿no crees?”

“No lo veo...” Intentó decir la más pequeña antes de ser interrumpida por la mayor.

“No me puedo creer que vayas a rechazar una motocicleta con el mismo color que tu pelo.” Ironizó la muchacha. Había sacado dos cascos de una bolsa que estaba cerca de la motocicleta. “Uno para ti, y otro para mi. Por si nos da por caernos de la motocicleta.”

**sss**

“¿Qué tal vas?” Preguntó Perla desde delante de la motocicleta.

Las dos llevaban montadas en ella desde hacía ya veinte minutos. Se estaban recorriendo algunos barrios de la cuidad mientras disfrutaban del aire dándoles en la cara.

“¡Iría mejor si no estuviera rebotando todo el rato!” Le gritó la más pequeña para que pudiera oírla sobre todo el ruido que estaba haciendo la motocicleta al acelerar.

“¡Es normal que lo haga, todavía tengo que mejorarlo!” Le dijo la muchacha más alta inclinando la cabeza para que pudiera ver a la más pequeña de reojo. Esta estaba agarrada a la camisa de Perla como si su vida dependiera de ello. “¡Relájate un poco! ¡Piensa en que las vistas son espectaculares!”

Y era verdad; el mar lo tenían justo a la derecha, y el sol alumbraba el agua para que se pudiera ver cristalina. Lapis miró hacia donde estaba y juró que las vistas eran alucinantes.

“¡Sabes dónde está el festival!” Intentó decirle la más pequeña, acordadondose de que el festival de Cannes empezaba dentro de un par de semanas. Ya que estaban viendo la ciudad, le apetecía saber si ya estaban preparándolo todo para cuando se diera el evento.

“¿El festival de cine? ¡Claro, está cerca de aquí!” Le dijo la más grande emocionada.

“¡Podríamos ir para ver cómo lo llevan!”

“¡Vale! ¡Agárrate!” Le ordenó la pelirrosada mientras daba un fuerte acelerón haciendo que Lapis se agarrara más fuerte a ella.

**sss**

“Dios, no vuelvo a montarme en esa cosa.” Dijo Lapis mientras se quitaba el casco y se arreglaba el cabello. Habían llegado al festival, y se habían parado sobre un mirador para ver abajo las butacas y el escenario.

“Venga, no ha estado tan mal.”

“¿Ah, no? Que sepas que no poder apoyar los pies en ningún lado no ayudaba con la cantidad de rebotes que estaba dando.” Dijo la más pequeña señalando las rozaduras que tenía en los tobillos por culpa de la motocicleta.

Perla no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario. “Tendría que haber estado genial haberte visto.”

“A la próxima conduzco yo y así sabes lo que se siente.” Le dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

“¿Sabes conducir?” Le preguntó Perla extrañada.

“No tengo el carnet, pero saber sí que sé.” Le dijo Lapis con indiferencia mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban preparando el festival. Se acercó al mirador y se apoyó en la barra que lo cubría. Empezó a emocionarse por lo genial que era. Había estado esperando este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando lo hablaba todo el rato con su padre por la ilusión que le hacía a él estar allí algún día presentando alguna obra suya audiovisual. No se pudo imaginar que en aquel momento era ella quien lo estaba viendo desde tan cerca.

Perla se puso a su lado y empezó a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Te gusta el cine?”

“Si no, no te hubiera pedido que viniéramos hasta aquí.” Le dijo la más pequeña sin dejar de mirar el escenario.

“Yo me he visto la mayoría que salen este año. Parece que hay más competencia que en los anteriores.”

“Define competencia. Cada año se presentan títulos peores que el anterior.” Le aseguró la más pequeña.

“Vaya, pues sí que te lo tomas en serio.” Le dijo la más mayor aún sonriéndole.

Lapis recordó la cantidad de veces que su padre le enseñó a apreciar una película de verdad. Le explicó la importancia de los colores, los planos y las iluminaciones para hacer que una historia pudiera sentirse de la manera en la que se hace gracias al cine. Cuando te das cuenta de ese tipo de detalles, disfrutas más de una película.

“Me gusta bastante analizar una película, supongo que es por eso.” Le confesó la más pequeña mientras se giraba a ver a Perla.

“Suena interesante. ¿Cine independiente?” Le preguntó la mayor, refiriéndose a su tipo de género favorito.

“Por su puesto.” Le aclaró la más pequeña sonriendo.

“Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.” Le aseguró la mayor dirigiéndole una mirada bastante confiada.

**sss**

Lapis no había conocido a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida, por lo que no había podido compartir con nadie sus gustos sobre el cine. Con Perla fue diferente, ya que fue la primera persona que pudo desenvolverse sobre el tema de la misma manera en la que lo hacía Lapis.

Se sentaron en la terraza de un restaurante para comer, bastante cerca de la playa, lo cual hacía que pudieran verse sus vistas espectaculares. Para Perla no supuso ningún problema pagarlo todo, ya que Lapis había venido sin nada. No se preocupó en contarle por qué no tenía dinero, sólo le mintió diciéndole que se lo había dejado todo en su habitación.

Empezaron a hablar de todo y a la vez de nada. Primero hablaron sobre cine, preguntándose sus películas favoritas y los sentimientos que les transmitían. Después pasaron a preguntas más personales, pero no lo suficientes como para que Lapis tuviera que sacar el tema de Jasper. De hecho quería evitarlo lo máximo posible.

“¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar tanto el cine?” Le preguntó Perla con interés mientras se llevaba un trocito de carne a la boca.

“Mi padre me entró de lleno.” Le aclaró la chica más pequeña, deseando cambiar ese tema cuanto antes.

“Yo empecé por mi cuenta. Suele pasar si tienes demasiado tiempo libre en verano.”

“Si yo tuviera una casa tan grande como la tuya, no me importaría tener una pequeña sala de cine en alguna de las habitaciones”.

“Tenemos un proyector para poner películas al aire libre. En verano solíamos colocarlo por las noches en el patio trasero y proyectar varias películas antiguas”. Le aclaró la mayor sonriendo al recordar la cantidad de noches que había estado haciéndolo con los demás. “Amatista, Bismuto y los demás solíamos hacerlo cuando mis padres no estaban en casa. Proyectábamos películas, charlábamos, nos bañábamos a las tantas en la piscina... y de vez en cuando nos fumábamos alguna que otra cosa que solía llevar Amatista”.

La peliazul sintió bastante curiosidad ante eso último. “¿Sueles fumar?”

“Sólo de vez en cuando, pero no constantemente. ¿Tú?”

“Suelo hacerlo a diario... pero llevo un par de días sin fumar, ya sabes, me da cosa hacerlo en tu casa”. Le dijo la chica más pequeña frotándose de nuevo el cabello.

“Hay ceniceros por todas las partes de la casa. Mis padres fuman mucho... supongo que por el estrés del trabajo, así que siéntete libre si quieres ponerte en el balcón o fuera cuando quieras”. Se sinceró la mayor con una sonrisa.

**sss**

Cuando Perla pagó la cuenta, las dos bajaron a la playa, dejando la motocicleta aparcada en un estacionamiento al lado del mirador. En el paseo marítimo había un mercadillo repleto de todo tipo de cosas. Había unos cuantos grupos de músicos callejeros tocando entre las tiendas para poder ganar algo de dinero. Se paseaban por todo el mercadillo tocando y bailando mientras la gente no dejaba de comprar cualquier cosa si estaba a casi un 100% rebajado. El ambiente estaba bastante animado, y los artilugios que vendían los mercaderes eran demasiado estéticos para que las dos chicas no se sintieran atraídos por ellos.

En una de las tiendas, Perla decidió por comprarse una cámara con carrete, no sin antes haberla probado para saber si funcionaba o no. Al ver que estaba en buenas condiciones, no dejó de hacer fotos a todo lo que veía y le parecía arte, y desde luego Lapis no se le escapó.

Hubo un grupo callejero que se acercó a ella cuando ésta les empezó a sacar fotos. En un principio las dos chicas pensaron que les quitarían la cámara, pero resultaron muy majos y le preguntaron a Perla que si sabía tocar algún instrumento de los que llevaban. La chica más alta divisó un ukelele y empezó a tocarlo, no sin antes haberle dado la cámara a Lapis, que no pudo evitar sacarle algunas fotos mientras tocaba y reía junto con los demás músicos. En ese momento, Lapis sintió ese hormigueo tan familiar en su estómago de nuevo. Empezó a sonreír un poco más al ver que estaba rodeada de un ambiente bastante acogedor y divertido y, por unos instantes, mientras veía a Perla sonreír de esa manera, se dejó llevar por la sensación del momento. Esa era la segunda vez que lo hacía desde que la primera tuvo lugar cuando decidió acompañar a Peridoto hasta Cannes.

Después de eso, siguieron todo el camino del paseo marítimo recto, viendo el atardecer pasar ante sus narices mientras escuchaban el sonido de las olas chocar contra la orilla. Habían dejado atrás hace bastante el mercadillo, pasando a una zona más relajada del paseo.

“¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?” Le preguntó Perla a Lapis mientras no dejaba de toquetear la cámara con sus manos.

“Me gusta bastante la música indie”. Le aclaró Lapis sin pensárselo.

“Yo soy más de pop. No sabía que existía un tipo de música así”. Le confesó la mayor parándose en seco al ver que Lapis se estaba quedando atrás. “¿Qué pasa?”

“¿Nunca has escuchado nada de ese género?” Le preguntó la más pequeña bastante incrédula. Rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras sacaba su móvil y unos auriculares que tenía metidos en su riñonera. Los colocó en su teléfono y le dio uno a Perla para que empezara a escuchar. “Vamos a bajar a la playa mientras escuchamos esto, y ya después me dirás si te gusta o no”. Le dijo la peliazul abriendo su repertorio de música para poner una al azar.

Se quedaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, la una en frente de la otra mientras escuchaban con atención. Perla miraba a Lapis de vez en cuando sonriendo mientras se movía un poco al ritmo de la canción, y Lapis no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cada vez que lo hacía.

Decidió bajar a la playa, haciéndole un gesto a Perla para que la siguiera para no tirar de los auriculares que estaban compartiendo. Mientras andaban hasta la orilla miraban al horizonte guiándose con el sonido relajante que salían de los auriculares de Lapis. Perla empezaba a sonreír cada vez más cuando llegaba al estribillo de la canción.

Las dos esperaron en la orilla hasta que se acabó la canción. Perla le entregó el auricular a Lapis mientras ella los guardaba en su riñonera y se quitaba las zapatillas para poder tocar el agua. Perla la siguió por detrás hasta que el agua les alcanzó los pies de lleno. Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, en silencio, mirando hacia el horizonte y de vez en cuando sus pies para ver cómo les recorría el agua cristalina por los tobillos. Definitivamente, era uno de esos momentos en los que no hacía falta decir ni una sola palabra para saber lo que estaban sintiendo. Y Lapis adoraba esos momentos, porque no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en lo extraordinaria que podía ser la Tierra para hacer semejantes obras de arte con el cielo.

**sss**

Era casi de noche cuando Lapis se apartó de la orilla para sentarse en la arena. Habían andando unos cuantos metros por la playa mientras se hacía de noche, disfrutando del momento de paz que, por desgracia, no duraba para siempre.

Perla la siguió y se sentó a su lado mientras ésta sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de su riñonera y un mechero. Sin preguntar, le ofreció un cigarrillo a la chica más alta, que lo aceptó sin dudarlo. Lapis se encendió el suyo y después se lo encendió a Perla.

Las dos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio mientras daban varias caladas y miraban las olas del mar chocar contra la orilla.

“Sabes, me lo he pasado bastante bien contigo”. Consiguió decir la muchacha de pelo rosa entre ese gran silencio.

“Esperaba que lo dijeras de una vez por todas”. Le confesó la más pequeña haciendo que la mayor soltara una pequeña risa.

“Pero lo digo en serio. Por lo menos he podido salir de ese aburrimiento de casa y poder divertirme un poco por una vez”.

“¿Pasas demasiado tiempo allí dentro?” Le preguntó Lapis con interés.

“Digamos que... Amatista y Bismuto ya no están demasiado tiempo en casa de lo que solían estar antes, y Granate más de lo mismo, aunque no esté con ellas dos. Realmente son las únicas a quienes puedo llamar ‘amigas’ aquí, pero demasiadas cosas han pasado como para volver a cómo estábamos antes”. Le confesó la mayor mientras jugueteaba con su cigarrillo.

“No tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres”. Le consiguió decir Lapis. Y era verdad, Perla no tenía que contarlo si le resultaba demasiado personal, ya que Lapis tampoco le contaría cosas que prefiere guardar para ella misma.

La chica más alta ahogó una pequeña sonrisa mientras enterraba su cara entre sus rodillas. “Me lo he pasado bastante bien hoy, pero creo que ya se está haciendo un poco tarde”.

Lapis asintió, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo mientras se levantaba y observaba cómo las olas chocaban contra la arena de la playa. No mentiría si dijera que podría haberse quedado en ese mismo lugar toda la noche mientras miraba el mar, y tampoco seguiría mintiendo si dijera que le hubiera gustado hacerlo junto a Perla. Quizás ese era el ‘lugar indicado para conocerse’, justo como ella le había dicho en su casa antes de bajar a la cuidad, y fue mucho más agradable que el lugar en el conoció a Jasper... El ambiente era bastante tranquilo y acogedor, era ese tipo de ambiente que Lapis ya había experimentado varías veces cuando estaba junto con Peridoto. Era una sensación que le abrazaba a el pecho, y en cierto modo, la relajaba bastante.

Pero tarde o temprano, siempre hay que volver de nuevo a la realidad, y la realidad era que se estaba haciendo tarde y probablemente la madre de Perla estará preocupada por ella si no vuelve cuanto antes a casa.

Era una sensación agradable, pero sabía que no iba a durar para siempre.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Perla se levantara justo cuando estaba a punto de terminarse el cigarrillo, observándolo con una cara de disgusto. Lapis la miró con curiosidad.

“¿Qué pasa?”

La muchacha más grande volvió su vista hacia la peliazul y le dio una pequeña sonrisa mezclada todavía con esa cara de disgusto que puso antes. “¿Nunca has pensado en pasarte al tabaco de liar?”

La peliazul la miró extrañada. “Me lo he planteado alguna que otra vez, ¿por qué?”

“Porque es más ecológico y menos dañino que el tabaco industrial.”

Lapis soltó una pequeña risa a modo de burla. Empezó a andar otra vez hasta el paseo marítimo mientras Perla la seguía colocando una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón.

La peliazul no pudo evitar preguntarle. “¿Menos dañino para mí salud?”

“Obviamente no.” Afirmó la chica más alta rodando los ojos. “Menos dañino para el planeta. Si vas a matarte con el tabaco, entonces no arrastres al planeta también contigo.”

La peliazul ensanchó los ojos ante el comentario y la miró por un instante. “Vale, doña: ‘no suelo fumar, pero cuando lo hago acepto tabaco industrial de alguien a quien acabado de conocer hace dos dias’” Se burló mientras hacía comillas con los dedos.

La pelirrosada ahogó un gruñido en su garganta y le pegó un pequeño empujón con la mano a la chica más pequeña.

“No me tientes, Lazuli, sabes que estás viviendo en mi casa y puedo echarte cuando quiera.” Dijo burlándose de la peliazul, lo que provoco que ambas se rieran.

Se pararon en una papelera para apagar los cigarrillos casi acabados en la parte de arriba y tirarlos en el agujero más pequeño de esta.

“Por lo menos colocan ceniceros en las papeleras para poder tirar los cigarrillos.” Aclara la mayor. “Pero eso no quita que vayamos a comprar tabaco de liar ahora mismo, total tampoco es que te queden demasiados cigarrillos en tu paquete”.

La peliazul por un momento la miró confusa y rodó los ojos.

“¿Acaso sabes cómo liar?”

“Tengo experiencia” Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Lapis pensó que se refería a los porros, ya que antes mencionó que solía fumar con Amatista y las demás, lo cual la hizo recordar la cantidad de veces que Jasper le había pedido que le liara un porro con la marihuana que conseguía para poder fumárselo con ella.

Descartó ese pensamiento de su mente justo cuando llegaron a un estanco y Perla compró una marca de tabaco de liar junto con un mechero, dos paquetes de boquillas que estaban en oferta y papel de liar, ecológico, por su puesto.

“Este tabaco es para las dos, lo compartiremos cada vez que bajemos a la cuidad o tengamos este tipo de momentos.”

La peliazul la miró entrañada una vez más. “¿Momentos?”

“Sí, recuerda: el lugar indicado con la persona indicada.” Dijo mientras se dirigían hacia donde habían dejado la motocicleta. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, justo chocando con el mar.

Cuando llegaron, la pelirrosada se dio la vuelta para encarar a la más pequeña y tendió su mano para darle el paquete de tabaco junto con las boquillas y el papel. Lapis la miró, sabiendo que se lo estaba dando para que lo guardara, para que lo mantuviera ella hasta que decidieran utilizarlo en momentos como este, justo como ella había dicho.

Por un instante, pensó que esa sensación que había tenido durante todo el día junto con Perla, tan agradable y relajante, como las que tenía con Peridoto; también podría haberla sentido la chica más alta, que ahora la estaba mirando con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

_El lugar indicado con la persona indicada. _Recordó de nuevo la peliazul, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el tabaco para cogerlo, y después subió la cabeza para complementar con la mirada de la más alta.

“Somos instantes, Lapis Lazuli”.


	7. Instantes y otras cosas de color azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TENSIÓN SEXUAL POR TODAS PARTES.
> 
> No tengo más que añadir.

Llegaron a casa con una cautela exagerada, dejando la motocicleta en su sitio y entrando por la puerta de cuclillas para intentar no despertar a nadie, solo para percatarse de que no había absolutamente nadie en el hogar.

A Perla no pareció extrañarle, como si supiera que estas cosas pasaban a menudo, pero Lapis aún así sentía curiosidad ya que ni siquiera Peridoto estaba por allí todavía.

“Cuando mis padres encuentran un yacimiento interesante, suelen trabajar en él hasta muy tarde. Tienen equipos especializados para poder trabajar por la noche, así que, con lo perfeccionistas que son con este tipo de cosas, tardarán en regresar...” Le explicó con una mirada de aparente fastidio ya experimentado muchas veces. Recordó que Peridoto se había ido con ellos por el yacimiento, y ni Amatista, Bismuto y Granate, y ninguno de los mayordomos estaban allí para molestarlas.

Entonces la peliazul se percató de que estaban solas y que probablemente pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que el panorama se llenara de más gente...

**sss**

Lapis propuso la idea justo cuando se le vino a la cabeza. Desde que Perla le insinuó que sabía liar, no precisamente tabaco sin añadirle nada más, la peliazul no podía dejar de pensar en ello hasta que vio la oportunidad perfecta.

“Nos hacemos uno para las dos... y así estrenamos el paquete de liar.”

La chica más alta la miró tentativamente y asintió con una sonrisa descarada en sus labios, sabiendo que iban a hacer algo que hacía tiempo que no realizaban, y que echaban de menos hacer. Al menos eso pensó Lapis mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y coger un paquete de marihuana que había dejado en su maleta...

Se instalaron en el patio trasero, junto con el rosal inundando el lugar con su olor, que muy pronto sería sustituido por el de la marihuana quemandose en los labios de las dos muchachas.

Al principio se sentaron en el césped junto a la piscina. Lapis sacó todo el material que necesitaba y se paró en seco justo cuando sacó un par de papeles de liar del paquete. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas con una expresión divertida en su cara.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin fumar esto?” Le preguntó a la muchacha mayor mientras ésta la miraba expectante a qué siguiera con su tarea.

“¿Por qué quieres saberlo?” Le respondió vacilante. La peliazul seguía sonriéndole mientras cogía el paquete de marihuana y se lo extendía ante sus ojos.

“Es bastante fuerte, lo sé porque ya la he probado, y créeme, cuando te sube puede provocarte náuseas.” Le advirtió la peliazul. Perla no hizo más que rodar los ojos ante el comentario, como si no la estuviera creyendo lo suficiente o sabiendo más de lo normal...

Lapis no estaba sorprendida. Ya había conocido a gente como Perla antes, gente que piensa que sabe demasiado acerca de algo, pero realmente no sabe nada. Gente que sólo alienta a otros a hacer este tipo de cosas para parecer más ‘modernos’ o ‘guays’.

“Te digo que no es mi primera vez. Continúa.”

La más pequeña se lo tomó con calma, pero no siguió con su tarea. Seguía teniendo esa mirada pícara en sus ojos, una mirada que retaba a la más grande, que la miraba con una mezcla confusa y a la vez burlona.

“Toma, líalo tú.” Le dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Le entrego los materiales que necesitaba y se quedó expectante. Ahora habían intercambiado los papeles, solo que las miradas seguían siendo las mismas. Realmente Lapis había retado a Perla para que liara el porro justo delante de sus ojos. No sé creía esa milonga de que había fumado alguna vez o se había liado alguno alguna vez en su vida. Los expertos pueden atrapar bastante bien a sus aprendices, pero algo en la mirada de Perla la hizo dudar un poco.

Al parecer a Perla también le gustaban los retos que implicaban quedar en humillación a alguien, y Lapis se sorprendió al ver la agilidad en las manos de la chica más alta al empezar a liarlo.

Ha de admitir que que se equivocó bastante con sus dudas. Estaba claro que había juzgado mal a la muchacha más alta, ya que ésta sí que tenía experiencia, pero por suerte no tanta como Lapis, que vio pequeños defectos en la manera en la colocaba los componentes.

“Déjame enseñarte a hacerlo bien.” Le dijo mientras la veía un poco perdida. Machacó la droga en su palma con la yEma de los dedos y la esparció por el papel que Perla había llenado de tabaco de liar. Le dio un par de indicaciones para hacerlo correctamente y el resultado fue bastante satisfactorio.

“Te dije que sabía, no entiendo por qué no creías en mi.” Aclaró la pelirrosada. Le gustó aceptar el reto de Lapis, pero estaba claro que le molestó bastante que la considerara una mentirosa con respecto a ese tema.

Ni que pensar que hoy en día la gente lo considera un tema demasiado tabú como para mencionarlo...

“Te juzgué mal y sin pensar, lo siento.” Una vez más, Lapis estuvo a punto de estropearlo todo por su culpa.

“No pasa nada, por estas cosas nos estamos conociendo mejor.” La mujer mayor hizo que se relajara con el comentario.

No conocía de nada a Perla, ella se dejó guiar por sus suposiciones y acabó equivocándose avergonzándose bastante.

Ahora pensaba que Perla no era del todo como ‘gente que ya había conocido’, era decidida en sus respuestas. Decía sus propias verdades cuando hablaba con ella sobre las cosas que le gustaban y las cosas que solía hacer.

Si es cierto que sabía liar un porro, no como lo hacía Lapis, ya que por culpa de Jasper tiene más experiencia que Perla; entonces eso también siginificaba que se había fumado algunos. Y ahí Lapis aseguró que se había equivocado con Perla rotundamente. Habían pasado dos horas, se habían terminado el porro, ella ya estaba en las nubes, y Perla seguía perfectamente en su sitio. Se le notaba un poco drogada, pero sabía disimularlo a la perfección.

Lapis podría asegurar que era demasiado resistente. Quizás más fuerte de lo que creía que era. De nuevo se equivocaba rotundamente.

“Y pensar que es la primera vez que pruebo este tipo de droga. No parece demasiado fuerte como decías.” Dijo con una sonrisa placentera en su cara. Las dos estaban tumbadas en el césped mirando las estrella, sin percatarse de la hora y si alguien se presentaba. No importaba, estaban demasiado colocadas como para comprobarlo.

“Espérate a mañana y verás...” Le aseguró la peliazul. “Dios... te ves tan normal... ¿todavía no te sube?”

La chica más grande giró la cabeza para mirarla por un segundo. Lapis hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se encontraron. No sabía si era por el porro o por los efectos que podían causar en el comportamiento de Lapis, pero ahora estaba mucho más desavergonzada y en confianza, y se atrevió a decir lo que nunca se le habría ocurrido si hubiera estado sobria.

“Por cierto, tienes unos ojos preciosos.”

Perla sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, después enseñó sus dientes y al final acabó soltando una carcajada al unísono con la de Lapis Lazuli. Estaban demasiado drogadas incluso para responder a sus comentarios absurdos.

“¡Sabía que ya te estaba subiendo el porro!” Consiguió decir la peliazul entre risas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta es la primera vez que se drogaba sin que Jasper estuviera delante, y le resultó bastante agradable hacerlo junto a Perla.

“Pero no tanto como a ti...” Dijo la pelirrosada secándose las lágrimas en los ojos. “Dime, ¿de donde has sacado esta maravilla?”

La peliazul se estremeció un poco ante la pregunta. No sabía si decirle la verdad acerca de donde había sacado ese paquete de marihuana, ya que realmente, tenía mucho que ver con cierta conversación que tuvo lugar justo a la hora del desayuno...

“No creo que te vaya a gustar si te lo digo...” Le respondió medio adormilada en el suelo, colocando su brazo encima de su frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

“Realmente estoy demasiado mareada como para poder concentrarme en si me va a gustar o no... Dispara, cazador.” Le confesó la mayor riéndose ante lo que había acabado de decir.

Lapis le siguió la pequeña risa mientras se estiraba para poder acomodarse en el suelo endurecido.

“Se lo robé a tu prima.” Le reveló sin ningún atisbo de nerviosismo ante cómo pudiera reaccionar la chica más alta, al fin y al cabo, iba demasiado colocada como para poder contenerse, ya que realmente quería ver cómo se lo tomaba la única persona que podía ponerse de pie de un salto súper colocada mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y mantenía la boca abierta por la confesión. Lapis no pudo evitar reírse limpiamente debido a su reacción tan exagerada, aquella que realmente esperaba que tuviera.

“¡No me lo creo!” Gritó con entusiasmo. Después se agachó al lado de la peliazul, más cerca de lo que estaba antes cuando se encontraba tumbada, y la miró desde arriba con diversión. “Ahora es cuando me explicas cómo lo hiciste, porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de en qué momento pudiste descubrir donde escondía ese paquete cuando la única que lo sabe es ella y Bismuto.”

“Bueno...” Dijo la más pequeña con una sonrisa divertida mientras apoyaba sus manos en su nuca. “Es fácil saber donde se esconden ese tipo de cosas cuando tú también has estado metido en ese mundo.” Continuó, colocando una expresión concentrada mientras hablaba. Sus palabras escapaban como si nada de su boca, revelando verdades que jamás se hubiera atrevido a contar a alguien que solo había conocido hace dos dias. Pero claro, la droga tampoco ayudaba a mantenerse callada.

“Estaba entre los pliegues de los asientos traseros de su coche... Bismuto tenía el culo justo debajo del asiento en el que estaba el paquete, así que justo cuando se levantó y se giró para darme la espalda para bajar, lo saqué de un tirón y me lo guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón.” Lo soltó con tanto orgullo en su voz que no pudo evitar quedarse tan satisfecha como lo hizo, mirando a Perla como si fuera la reina de los ladrones. La chica más alta no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión de la peliazul. Se sentó esta vez colocando sus piernas a centímetros de la cabeza de Lapis y colocó sus manos en el césped para apoyarse. La peliazul no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para mirarlas... en ese momento le parecían las manos de un ángel caído del cielo.

“Mierda Lapis...” Pudo decir la chica más alta ahogando su risa por fin. “Cuando Amatista se entere de que al final fuiste tú la que le quitaste su ‘cosa especial’, como dijo en el desayuno, probablemente intente enterrarte viva...” La chica de pelo rosa paró en seco su pequeño sermón hacia Lapis cuando vio que la peliazul agarró una de sus manos. Empezó a mirarla con esmero mientras la acariciaba suavemente, sin presión en ellas, con su dedos llenos de pequeñas magulladuras. Apartó por completo el pensamiento de los pequeños moretones en sus manos para centrarse primero en lo que la más pequeña estaba haciendo. Su mirada estaba tan concentrada en su mano, reflejando unos ojos vidriosos y brillantes, quizás a causa de la marihuana que acababa de fumar.

“Lapis... ¿qué estás haciendo?” Preguntó con curiosidad, girando la cabeza mientras arrugaba sus largas cejas.

“¿Cómo puedes tener unas manos tan suaves...?” Le preguntó al segundo. Sus ojos todavía concentrados en los largos y esbeltos dedos de la muchacha justo a su lado.

Perla no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su confesión, de nuevo, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su voz. Quizás no pensaba mucho en lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos, pero de todas formas, la pelirrosada empezó a seguirle el juego con gusto.

Porque para ser honestos, ella también estaba actuando sin pensárselo dos veces antes.

“Mis manos... son como los pinchos de un cactus comparadas con las tuyas.” Continuó confesando la menor mientras alejaba una de sus manos del contacto de la de Perla para mirársela. No mentiría si dijera que le molestó que dejara de hacer contacto con ella de esa manera, dejando de acariciar su mano tal y como lo estaba haciendo. Quizás por eso no pudo evitar compensar a Lapis un poco, deshaciendo el agarre de su mano totalmente y colocando las suyas en la de la peliazul.

Por eso, y porque detestó al segundo lo que dijo acerca de sus manos.

“Las tuyas no están tan mal... Exceptuando los pequeños rasguños y moretones...” La más grande acarició su muñeca esta vez, desvelando más heridas que para ella resultaban mas desagradables en contraste con su piel.

“¿Puedo preguntar de donde han salido?” Dijo con un poco de duda en su voz. Pero no podía evitar preguntárselo, ya que esos moretones los había visto desde que se vieron por primera vez en el portal de su casa. Cuando fue a darle dos besos de presentación a la peliazul, al alejarse pudo ver esas pequeñas imperfecciones justo cuando ésta levantó su brazo derecho para acariciar su nunca. Su intriga creció aún más de lo esperado cuando la peliazul agarró sus muñecas al pillar a Perla mirándolas demasiado esa tarde, justo cuando estaban viendo el mercadillo en el paseo marítimo. En cuanto la muchacha más alta se dio cuenta de cómo las escondió cuando estaba mirando, ésta se propuso que no volvería a hacerlo para no hacerla sentir más incómoda.

“No puedes preguntar eso...” Dijo la más pequeña antes de tragar para evitar decirle justo lo contrario. Perla la miró por un segundo para asegurarse de que no había molestado demasiado a la pequeña por la pregunta, pero Lapis le dio una pequeña sonrisa para hacerle saber que no lo decía como si fuera tabú el preguntarlo, al menos así era para ella. “Quizás pueda responderte... pero mejor cuando no esté tan fumada.” Le aclaró, y la más alta comenzó a reír por su contestación.

“Está bien, guiri, te compro esa respuesta.” Le respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

Una de las cosas que había notado Lapis, aparte de las expectativas que resultaron ser falsas sobre si decía la verdad en cuanto a lo de los porros; era que con Perla, era demasiado fácil hablar de cosas que, de una manera u otra, resultaban demasiado personales para Lapis. Como este momento por ejemplo, la más alta no la presionó para que se lo contara, para que le contara que esos moretones procedían de un trauma que no solamente era psicológico. No como hacía Peridoto muchas veces; la presionaba para que intentara contarle las cosas, para que se abriera en esos momentos aunque ella no quisiera. En esos momentos en los que todavía no estaba lista para hacerlo y solo necesitaba que la abrazaran fuerte y le acariciaran la cabeza para poder relajarse.

Eso le hizo pensar que quizás, algún día conseguiría contárselo a Perla, como ella dijo, sin estar colocada y cuando estuviera preparada. Parecía que Perla estaba dispuesta a esperar aunque a veces se le escapara una pequeña mirada para observar sus heridas.

“Sabes...”. Comenzó a hablar la más grande, desconectando a Lapis de sus pensamientos sobre ella. “Con estas manos tan suaves, como tú dices, sé tocar el piano”.

Justo cuando dijo esas palabras, Lapis conectó diferentes pensamientos en su cabeza, entrelazando esas bellas manos junto con las teclas de un piano, convenciéndose de que sería una maravilla poder escuchar alguna pieza tocada por ella y por sus articulaciones tan esbeltas...

**sss**

Perla se acomodó en el asiento justo en frente del piano que se encontraba en el salón de la casa gigantesca. Estaba justo al lado de la chimenea, donde se encontraba la obra de arte de Picasso justo encima de esta. Lapis la observó por un segundo, sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaban más cerca del piano, justo detrás de Perla.

“La verdad, llevo bastante tiempo sin practicar...” Le confesó la chica más alta mientras rozaba las teclas con sus manos esbeltas. Ese comentario hizo que Lapis dejara de mirar el cuadro para centrarse en Perla.

“No importa, mientras que pueda escucharte, aunque falles en alguna nota, será más que suficiente para mí.” Le aseguró Lapis, haciendo que a la chica más alta se le tiñeran las mejillas de un color familiar.

Lapis no se lo explicó ese día a Perla, pero en ese momento estaban pasando por la fase más cursi de lo que se llama ‘los efectos secundarios causados por los porros’: según la experiencia que tenía Lapis durante los últimos años en los que estuvo con Jasper, existen tres fases del porro que se pueden cruzar muy fácilmente cuando terminas de fumarte uno. La primera fase es la más divertida, ya que es en la que empiezas a recitar teorías conspiradoras acerca del universo y de si realmente existen los extraterrestres. Con eso, pasas al final de esa fase, que es en la que empiezas a reírte por casi cualquier cosa que notas a tu alrededor. Y cualquier cosa es, literalmente, cualquier cosa, como reírse por la manera en la que los perros son capaces de mantener el equilibrio a dos patas, pegando pequeños saltitos para no caerse, como estuvo haciendo Pumpkin justo después, cuando se despertó de su acogedor sueño en la sala de estar y se dirigió al patio desde donde escuchaba las voces de las dos chicas. Lapis se levantó para saludarlo y empezó a agitarle el paquete de marihuana justo por encima de su cabeza para que pudiera levantarse un poco y mantener el equilibrio, teniendo curiosidad por lo que estaba agitando. Perla no aguantaba la risa mientras veía al perro y le decía a Lapis que tuviera cuidado de que no intentará tragarse el paquete. También llevaba la cámara que compró en el mercadillo colgada del cuello, y empezó a hacerles fotos a los dos...

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento, hubieran jurado que eran unas locas sin vida social.

Después de eso, llegó la escena de las manos, y en ese momento, pasaron a la segunda fase, la fase filosófica-cursi, en la que elogias a tu compañero de porros de una manera tan sincera que parece que estás recitando un poema sobre todo lo que te gusta de él.

Cuando Perla practicó un poco con algunas notas, Lapis sabía que seguían en esa fase, pero también sabía que quizás no duraría por mucho tiempo. Tenía experiencia en saber que la segunda fase siempre terminaba cuando era capaz de formular el elogio más sincero-filosófico-cursi que jamas podría decirle a alguien sin estar borracha o colocada.

La fase tres se acercaba a medida que Perla empezó a tocar, no sin antes girar un poco la cabeza para mirar a Lapis y confesarle la melodía que estaba esperando con ansias escuchar: “_Chopin,__ ballade No 4, op 52, en f minor”._

Lo oídos de Lapis se inundaron de calma justo cuando Perla deslizó sus dedos por el piano. Reconoció la melodía al instante y se inclinó en su asiento, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y mirando con curiosidad a la figura de Perla de espaldas a ella. Sus ojos, aún vidriosos por culpa de la marihuana, veían la forma en la que los brazos de Perla se movían por el piano, veían cada tensión en sus músculos cada vez que tenía que tocar una nota que fuera un poco difícil. Lo más maravilloso era que aún con ese tipo de notas, ella conseguía tocarlas con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Apoyó una mano en su mejilla, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, pero a la vez estaba tranquilo, como si de repente todo a su alrededor ya no existiera, y solamente estuviera ella allí, observando a Perla detenidamente, cómo tocaba exclusivamente para ella. Porque era realmente así, Perla había accedido a tocarle a ella, incluso aunque dijera que llevaba bastante tiempo sin practicar. Era como una excepción que a Lapis le pareció un enorme privilegio.

De repente, Lapis no era capaz de mirar a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Perla. Sus oídos inundados de esa hermosa melodía, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su pecho se hundía, y ni siquiera tenía ni idea de por qué...

Sí, en ese momento estaban a punto de alcanzar la tercera y última fase...

Cuando Perla acabó de tocar, justo después de unos largos minutos atrapados en lo que parecía una eternidad, suspiró hondo y sonrió para sus adentros. No se había confundido en ninguna nota, como temía al principio, y había sido capaz de tocar la pieza entera sin ser interrumpida por nada ni nadie. Y entonces, recordó que Lapis estaba detrás suya, escuchando atentamente. Se dio la vuelta para encararla. Lapis continuaba mirándola, con unos ojos perplejos y a la vez fascinados... Era curioso como todo lo que tenía que expresar lo hacía nada más que con su mirada, y la ponía un poco nerviosa.

“¿Qué te ha parecido?” Le preguntó, interrumpiendo el gran silencio que se estaba formando entre las dos.

“No tengo palabras, Perla...”

La peliazul suspiró para poder desaparecer un poco de ese trance en el que ya estaba sumergida, pero no sin seguir mirando a Perla con esa expresión tan segura en sus ojos. “Ha sido maravilloso”.

Esas palabras hicieron que la pelirrosada volviera a sonrojarse. “¿En serio... te ha gustado tanto?” Le volvió a preguntar. En ese momento decidió que le gustaba que Lapis la elogiara de esa manera. Y Lapis decidió en ese momento que se lo repetiría de nuevo las veces que hiciera falta.

“Yo... No sé cómo explicarlo, pero, se ha sentido bastante reconfortante. Ha sido como si por un momento hubieran desaparecido todos mis problemas y malestares”. Lapis miró hacia el suelo con una expresión pensativa. “Sabía que tus manos eran increíbles”. Consiguió decir después de estar un rato ausente. Perla consiguió tragarse un nudo en la garganta que había conseguido formar la peliazul justo cuando empezó a elogiarla de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Lapis en ese momento...

“Deja de hablar tan bien de mis malditas manos... Así nunca seré capaz de poder estar a tu altura cuando quiera elogiarte”. Le suplicó la mayor con amargura. Lapis sonrió ante su respuesta, mucho más desvergonzada de lo que ya estaba cuando empezó a decirle este tipo de cosas a Perla.

Realmente, sabía, muy para sus adentros, que la fase ya había comenzado, pero estaba tan absorta con el sonido tan agradable que acaba de escuchar combinado con la silueta la cual hacía que esa melodía pudiera cumplirse, que no fue capaz de darle más importancia a cualquier otra cosa.

Recordó la primera vez que Perla la había hecho sentir así. Recordó ese nudo en el estomago cuando la vio por primera vez, ese que no fue capaz de quitarse de encima durante todo el día. Y aquí es cuando más era capaz de sentirlo...

Se levantó del sillón, apartando un poco a Pumpkin, que estuvo todo el tiempo entre los pies de Lapis mientras Perla tocaba. Se sentó en la alfombra roja que rodeaba toda la sala, cruzándose de piernas. Después, hizo un gesto con la mano para que Perla se sentara justo en frente de ella. La más alta no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta y se sentó en la misma posición que Lapis, rozando sus rodillas un poco. Pumpkin se restregó un poco con la espalda de Perla y se tumbó justo a su lado, permitiendo que Perla le rascara la cabeza mientras sonreía.

“Entonces...” Dijo Lapis, con una media sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que Perla la prestara atención de nuevo. “¿Cuáles son esos elogios que tenías pensado decirme?” Preguntó con una curiosidad visiblemente marcada en su voz.

“No podré decírtelos ahora que no has parado de ser tan cursi con mis manos”. Le dijo Perla, aún sonrojada por la situación que estaban teniendo.

Lapis soltó una pequeña risa antes de seguir insistiendo. “Seguro que pueden ser mejores que los míos... No sé, puedes intentarlo, si quieres”.

Perla la miró con picardía, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al principio, pero el efecto de la marihuana hizo que esa sensación desapareciera por completo.

“Puede ser...” Empezó mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la peliazul. “Tus ojos me parecen realmente atrayentes. Me recuerdan al mar”. La elogió, por fin, haciendo que ésta vez fuera Lapis quien se sonrojara.

“¿Algo más que añadir?” Continuó animándola Lapis, metiéndose de lleno en la tercera fase, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco con la pequeña confesión de la chica más alta. Se preguntó por qué no dejaba de sentirse así, pero poco le importaba ahora mismo. Iba demasiado colocada como para pensarlo, además de que los gestos de la chica de ojos celestes y sus miradas y elogios no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Era increíble como un porro podía hacer desaparecer durante unas horas todos los problemas y consecuencias que acarrearía lo que Lapis estaba pensando sobre Perla en ese momento. Quizás eran pensamientos tabú, pero en ese instante Lapis pensaba todo lo contrario.

Perla se quedó pensativa mientras miraba su cara de arriba abajo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Decidió dar un paso más en la tercera fase y acercó su mano a la mejilla de Lapis.

La rozó con ternura, haciendo que ha Lapis se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Nunca imaginó que esas manos tan esbeltas llegaran a tocar su cara con tanta suavidad.

La chica más alta pasó su mano después por la oreja de la peliazul, y arrastró un mechón de su pelo por detrás de esta.

“Tu cabello me parece muy suave también...”

No había mucho que decir después de eso. Perla siguió tocado su cabello, apartando mechones de pelo de su frente hasta que decidió posar de nuevo su mano en la mejilla de la peliazul.

“Pero me gustan más tus ojos.”

Eso sonó como una especie de detonante para Lapis, que mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba que esas manos tan esbeltas tocasen su cara. Inclinó su cabeza para apoyarse en la mano de Perla, agradeciendo el contacto de nuevo.

Ni siquiera le tomó un tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, la situación en la que estaban. Recuerda pensar en la tercera fase... bastante alejada como para volver a ella. Recuerda su estómago arder por el contacto de Perla. Incluso recuerda haber pensado en cómo esas manos serían capaz de tocarla a ella cuando estaban acariciando las teclas del piano. Si no hubiera estado colocada, hubiera desechado ese pensamiento de su mente de inmediato. Pero como no le parecía tabú pensarlo, dejo que su instinto divagara un rato más ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

Y ahí estaba. Ese hormigueo otra vez en su estómago. 

Acompañado de una chica a la que acababa de conocer, acariciando su mejilla con ternura para que le prestara atención y así poder ver sus ojos increíblemente azules.

Lapis pensó que era demasiado pronto, que iba todo demasiado rápido. ¿Quién iba a decirle que en menos de una semana se iría a vivir a Cannes y se liaría con la hija de unos arquitectos adinerados?

Espera, _¿estaba pensando en querer besarla ya?_ Se preguntó por primera vez desde que la conoció. No pensó que llegaría a pensar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo... El tiempo es relativo.

A Lapis no le gustaba nada esperar tanto. Y en ese momento nada le parecía tabú; no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Perla y sus manos acariciando su mejilla, con los labios entreabiertos, disparando pequeñas miradas a los labios de la peliazul. 

Lapis estaba buscando señales en la expresión de Perla. Algo que que hiciera que Perla no movería ni un solo paso para detener a Lapis si intentaba inclinarse para besarla.

Pero, como Lapis sabe perfectamente, odia esperar tanto. 

Así que no se lo piensa dos veces, porque realmente lleva sin pensar desde que se fumó el porro; y se inclina demasiado rápido. Apoya una mano en la moqueta para no caerse, pero antes de que pudiera chocar sus labios con los de Perla, ésta le pone una mano en la boca para detenerla.

En ese momento Lapis se desconcierta. _Mierda_... Piensa para sus adentros. Pero ese desconcierto dura muy poco.

Perla empezó a pastar los labios de la peliazul con la mano que le había tapado la boca. Tocó con su dedo pulgar el filo de su labio inferior, haciendo que a Lapis le entraran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Perla no dejaba de mirar sus labios...

”¿No vas a pedirme permiso para besarme antes?”. Preguntó de repente. Lapis no estaba concentrada en la pregunta, sino más bien en esas manos rozando sus labios y su barbilla mientras se posaban alrededor de sus mejillas y su mandíbula. 

Lapis colocó sus manos en las muñecas de Perla para asegurarse de que no dejarán de tocar su cara. Y entonces se apresuró a contestar a la más alta.

”¿Puedo besarte?”. Le preguntó, con una mirada de súplica en sus ojos...

Otra cosa en la que Lapis se había equivocado con respecto a Perla: ahora también le gusta tomar el control... En esos momentos Lapis se dejaría hacer por Perla lo que fuera. Y esto también se le pasó por la cabeza a Lapis en esos momentos.

Perla posó sus ojos en los de Lapis. Vio la lujuria en sus ojos pero decidió divertirse un poco más con la peliazul. Acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha de Lapis y ésta notó su aliento alrededor de su oído.

”Primero vamos a bañarnos en la piscina”. 

**sss**

Antes de que Perla le susurrara al oído, Lapis pensó en cómo sería que la chica más alta le hablara con un tono sensual en su voz, sobre todo si lo hacía con ese acento francés que le salía cuando algo le gustaba... Quizás la palabra gustar no fuera la correcta, más bien cuando algo le interesaba...

Aun así, Lapis recibió la respuesta a su ‘medio deseo’ en seguida. Y no le importaría si le susurrara más veces al oído de esa manera. Quizás se lo diría después de bañarse con ella en la piscina, en una cama quizás... O justo en la que estaba sentada en ese momento, esperando a Perla mientras se cambiaba.

Lapis sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos ante lo que estaba pensando. Parecía que el efecto del porro ya se estaba pasando, pero no lo suficiente cuando se miró en el espejo que tenía justo delante y vio que estaba igual de roja que un tomate.

Se despejó aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras se frotaba la cara, maldiciendo por lo bajo de vez en cuando para que Perla no la escuchara desde el cuarto de baño que tenía en su habitación. 

Lapis decidió pensar en otra cosa antes de volverse a mirar en el espejo. Se dedicó a ver lo que tenía a su alrededor para distraerse. 

Estaba en la habitación de Perla y con una calor horrible, lo cual no ayudaba mucho para dejar de pensar tan descaradamente como lo estaba haciendo antes. Y en cuanto a la calor... Ni estando con un bikini en esos momentos era capaz de hacer que se fuera. Un bikini que encima era de Perla...

Lapis se rindió ante sus propios pensamientos y soltó un suspiro bastante sonoro.

”¿Te estás impacientando?”. Le preguntó una suave voz desde el baño.

Lapis miraba sus pies restregándose, efectivamente, de forma impaciente sobre la moqueta. “Puede que un poco... Pero tú a tu ritmo, no es como si ahora mismo me estuviera muriendo de calor”. Le confesó con sarcasmo.

Perla dejó salir una risa bastante audible desde el baño, haciendo que Lapis se arrepintiera por lo que acababa de decir sin percatarse del doble sentido que podría llevar esa frase. 

“Lo bueno se hace esperar...”

Eso podía ser un impedimento para Lapis, ya que no... Le gusta... Esperar...

La peliazul volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el espejo, pero sin mirarse a ella misma reflejando en él. Más bien observó una esquina del espejo, la que no se había percatado hasta ahora que podía reflejar un poco la puerta abierta del baño. Incluso se podía ver un poco lo que había dentro, y definitivamente no era algo repulsivo de lo que tendrías que apartar la mirada.

Lapis podía ver torpemente la figura de Perla colocándose la parte de arriba del bikini, enseñando su espalda, que por si fuera poco, también era demasiado esbelta, como su cuerpo en general. La más pequeña se quedó mirando demasiado tiempo del que era necesario, apartando el tema tabú de no deber hacerlo pero a la vez querer... Después se miró a ella misma al espejo por unos segundos, avergonzada, con la cara aún más roja que antes...

  
_A la mierda con esta mierda_. Gritó para sus adentros, y se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas.

Sí, desde luego a Lapis no le gustaba nada esperar...

**sss**

Perla se metió en la gran piscina transparente de cabeza. Lapis la siguió de la misma forma.

Empezaron a picarse entre las dos. Primero lanzándose agua con las manos y con la boca, después empezaron las aguadillas, que duraban poco para no hacer pasar un mal rato a la que se dejaba zambullir debajo del agua.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido entre risas y bastantes toques que parecían desinteresados. 

En el camino antes de llegar a la piscina, Lapis pensó en que meterse en la piscina casi a las tres de la mañana colocadas sería más o menos hacer esto... Pero con un pequeño inconveniente de por medio: un beso anteriormente no recibido, y que se había pospuesto para cuando se zambulleran en el agua.

No era de esperar que entre lo que habían pasando y estaba pasando, no terminaran llegando hasta donde llegaron... Incluso tardaron demasiado, para la desgracia de Lapis...

Entonces llegó la pausa para tomar aire después de la avalancha de zambullidas. Pumpkin estaba en el borde la piscina en ese momento, ladrando. Las había seguido a Perla y a Lapis hasta la piscina justo después de haberse cambiado. Estaba moviendo la cola y jadeando, esperando a que las dos continuaran jugando para que les salpicara, pero al ver que no le prestaban atención, se tumbó y esperó pacientemente. 

Y normal que ninguna de las dos le prestara atención, no sin estar tan cerca la una de la otra en este momento.

Estaban jadeando mientras se recuperaban, acercándose cada vez más; tocando de puntillas el suelo con los dedos de los pies...

”Hace una noche perfecta para hacer algo así, ¿no crees?” Se apresuró a hablar la mayor mientras tragaba por más aire en sus pulmones. Lapis veía su cara a centímetros de la suya, tan esbeltas incluso cuando estaba empapada.

”¿A que te refieres exactamente?” Le dijo la peliazul con picardía en su voz. Perla no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

”Eres demasiado impaciente, ¿lo sabias? No te gusta absolutamente nada esperar”. 

“Normal si ahora mismo te tengo tan cerca de mi cara”. Le confesó con una media sonrisa la más pequeña. Perla resopló ante el comentario mientras sonreía. Se inclinó de imprevisto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lapis antes de apartarse de ella. La peliazul se desconcertó un poco ante la reacción de la mayor.

Esta se puso a nadar al rededor de Lapis mientras ella no dejaba de apartarle la mirada. Se estaban picando mutuamente y lo sabían, y Lapis estaba demasiado impaciente como para seguir haciéndolo. En cambio, Perla podría seguir así el resto de la noche si quería...

”Impaciente... Y también bastante linda”. Ronroneó la pelirrosada mientras seguía nadando. “Hay que saber esperar el lugar indicado en el momento indicado”. Siguió diciendo, con un retintín en su voz. Esto causó una risa tonta entre las dos que se pauso justo cuando Perla se volvió a poner en frente de Lapis. Esta vez las dos estaban mas lejos de la parte que no cubría, y lo único que se podía ver de ellas era su cabeza y cuello. Las luces de la piscina daban al ambiente un toque bastante agradable, que hacía que los tonos de piel de las muchachas se vieran más brillantes a causa del agua.

Una vez que se instalaron, Lapis volvió a acercarse más Perla. Esta vez mucho más cerca, atreviéndose a rozar sus labios... Se tentaron con la mirada varias veces, hasta que Perla cogió a Lapis por su cuello y plantó un beso tierno en su mejilla derecha, no sin antes rozar de nuevo sus labios antes de llegar a su moflete. Lapis cerró los ojos mientras Perla volvía a besar de nuevo en la mejilla. 

Estaba siendo demasiado tierna con ella, como si temiera que hacer lo mismo con sus labios fuera mucho peor. Lapis no mentiría si dijera que le gustaba que Perla la tratara así, pero en ese momento quería más que eso. Sujetó las muñecas de Perla para poder apartarse un poco de ella, ya use sus manos no dejaban que lo hiciera.

”¿No te parece que ahora es el lugar perfecto, en el momento perfecto?” 

Perla miró a Lapis divertida, inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras miraba sus rasgos e imperfecciones faciales. Lapis le sonrió también.

”Te lo volveré a preguntar... ¿Puedo besarte?” 

La pregunta se quedó en el aire durante unos minutos que para Lapis fueron interminables, haciendo que Perla al final acabara riendo por la impaciencia de la más pequeña.

”Chica linda e impaciente...” Le dijo de nuevo. Después asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se acercó de nuevo a la muchacha más pequeña. 

Lapis Lazuli lo captó al instante, sin poder aguantar más, y cerró la distancia que les quedaba por pasar...

En este punto de la madrugada, la tercera fase era la que dominaba perfectamente la situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, creo que he sido un poco pesada para describir solo la escena de cómo llegan a darse el primer beso... Pero bueno, de eso se trata la historia. Son temas que a muchos le resulta tabú, que no se tratan con propiedad, como las drogas o tardan demasiado tiempo en hacerse realidad por el miedo a no ser correspondido, como un beso después de haber tenido mucha tensión sexual de por medio ;)
> 
> Pero bueno, creo que es mi capítulo más largo, Y EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ IGUAL O PEOR. 
> 
> Pero habrá muchos besos de por medio, lo prometo.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying the story and you want to write me some tips and preferences, I invite you to leave a comment!  
That can help me to continue the story!


End file.
